Wilson's Proposal
by nickythehippi
Summary: This is my version of how The Down Low should have ended. This is a slash in case anyone might have missed that and even though it was intended to be a one shot, due to some requests I've decided to continue writing on it. Hope you like it, Read, Enjoy and Review.
1. Chapter 1

"Gregory House, will you marry me?" Wilson asked bent on one knee in front of his friend with a smirk on his face.

Greg's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow, this is unexpected," he said at the level Wilson was willing to take this, but Wilson had no idea who he was playing with. "Of course I will," House said putting his hand out for Wilson to put on the ring.

Wilson looked slightly confused, "Great," he said as he slide the ring on House's hand and then looked up and was stunned when he realized House was leaned in to him and then he felt his friends lips on his in a kiss. It wasn't even a short kiss, it was soft and lingering, and it... wasn't bad.

"I should get going, obviously you two have a lot to talk about," The cute girl from 3B said and left quickly.

House pulled back, looking at a completely stunned Wilson and smiled, then looked at the ring, "Is that platinum, you shouldn't have." He said.

It took a moment for Wilson to regain mobility and he stood up quickly and looked at House with angered confusion, "Why would you do that? It won't help your plan, she left."

"My plan was to get lucky and by the money you laid out on this ring," House said smiling as he looked up at Wilson, "I'd say my plan is working perfectly. What to you say sweet cheeks, you ready to go home and start celebrating."

Wilson shook his head, "You don't have any limits do you? You'll hurt anyone or do anything to get what you want. Well you finally did it, I'm done with you. I was an idiot to think the rehab or therapy would help you. I thought you had changed, that you valued our friendship but obviously you don't" He said self righteously and let the box the ring had come in fall from his hand as he walked out.

House watched Wilson storm out of the restaurant and sighed deeply. He'd been stupid enough to hope that Wilson would see that the kiss meant something, that it was too far for a joke so that there must be something more to it, but that wasn't the case. HOPE... how could he have been so stupid.

111111111111111

It was almost midnight and House was sitting at the bar in Wilson and his condo drinking on some scotch while smoking a cigar when he finally heard the door open and looked back to see Wilson glaring at him again, the same loathing look as he'd had in the restaurant. He looked back at his drink and took another sip.

"What happened to staying clean?!" Wilson said looking at the bottle that was half empty. He was pissed at himself for letting House fool him on so many different levels.

"I went to rehab for Vicoden, not alcohol," House stated still not looking at him. Wilson walked up and grabbed the bottle then poured it down the sink while watching House. "I hope you know you're paying me back for that," House stated as he watched the liquid go down the drain.

"I don't think so, I think I've paid more than enough for your self destructive behavior," Wilson said grabbing the cigar from House's lips and running water over it. "I want you're stuff out by the time I get home tomorrow, otherwise I'll bring it to your office and dump it out there." Wilson said as he started to walk by House but the older mans hand wrapped around his arm and he stopped, giving House a daring look.

"Stop acting like an idiot," he said as his eyes searched Wilson's. "You aren't mad at what I did, you spent what... around three thousand dollars on a ring so you can't talk about limits. You're mad because you like it. You're afraid to let yourself experience something between us because you're afraid you'll be abandoned by everyone you care about, your family, your friends and why? Because you aren't the perfect little Jewish boy you've always pretended to be? Quit pretending to be something you aren't!"

Wilson shook House's hand off of him. "What's wrong with you? Why are you still playing out this crashed and burned joke. I'm not gay! You aren't gay! You kissed me to screw with my head and now you're doing this to screw with my head too. What's wrong with you House, why do you have to always ruin everything?!" Wilson said half screaming.

House stood up and grabbed Wilson's waist pulling the man to him as his lips hungrily explored Wilson's awe struck mouth. He held Wilson tight against him as he poured his needs and love into that kiss.

Wilson's brain was on the fritz as House's tongue moved in his mouth and his teeth grazed his lips. It felt good, better than he'd been kissed in a long time but it was all a joke to House it always was. He tried to pull back but House had a firm hold on him so he bit House's lip and when the man let go he pushed him off of him.

House's hands went to his lip as he fell hard on his right side onto the wood floors. He grunted and hissed some with the hard impact of the fall on his damaged leg and moved his hands back to see blood from where Wilson had bit him. He looked up to see Wilson looking at him with mixed emotions. "I guess the honeymoon is over then," he said watching Wilson closely as he tried to stand, which took longer than he would have liked. "Don't worry, I'll be gone by tomorrow if not sooner," he said as he slowly limped into his room and closed the door.

Wilson felt bad, despite the fact House was being an ass, he didn't mean to physically hurt him. He watched grimacing with every painful step House made and when he was finally in his room Wilson let out a shaky sigh. He cleaned the bowl that House was using for his ashes and then he cleaned the rest of the condo and then he did the only thing left to do. Wilson knocked on House's bedroom door, "I'm coming in."

"Leave me alone," House answered back as he wiped some of the moisture... it was sweat it had to be, from his eyes and continued his work on the swollen, hurting muscle.

Wilson sighed heavily and opened the door anyways to see House still dress with his face turned away and his hand frantically rubbing on his thigh. He swallowed, "I'm sorry I pushed you, I didn't mean for you to hurt your leg." He said honestly.

"Fine, you've cleared you conscience, now get out," House said in a soft low voice, still refusing to look at him.

Wilson took a couple of steps toward the bed when suddenly the end of House's cane was on his chest and he saw the man had backed away from him and was looking at him with big fearful eyes. He frowned as he realized House was scared of him. "I'm sorry, I'm not going to hurt you anymore House."

"Yeah... that's what they all say," House spit back still keeping his cane on Wilson's chest.

Wilson sighed, "I lost my cool, I admit that it was stupid of me to push you and not think about you falling, but you aren't innocent in this. You can't mess with people like you do and not expect to get hurt."

"So this was payback, I got it, I won't ever touch you again," House said watching him as he tried to push him back some with the cane.

"No it wasn't payback, I just wanted you off of me and I pushed you without thinking about it," Wilson said with frustration and finally got annoyed with the cane being pressing in his sternum and grabbing it tossing across the room. House scrabbled to the other edge of the bed as he heard his cane fall somewhere in the darkness of his room. "Quit acting afraid of me, you know I'm not going to hurt you," Wilson said as he walked closer to the bed.

House grunted as leg was jerked by the movement and started to spasm he tried to rub deeper in the muscle to some how relieve the pain that was shooting up his nerves. His hands trembling from the shear pain when he felt his hands be pushed away as Wilson's hands started rubbing on the jean covered thigh with smooth movements and a more tender touch. House wanted to pull away but Wilson's fingers were actually helping some so he leaned back and let him work.

Wilson felt the muscle jerking under his touch and continued his work until it seemed more relaxed, which took a good half hour. He swallowed as he wondered how bad it had to hurt and how long House had already been working on it before he came in. "Does it feel any better?" Wilson asked as he looked at House and for the first time he was close enough to see that House had red rimmed eyes that indicated he'd cried recently.

"It's fine, now go," House said looking away from Wilson.

Wilson felt both anger and sympathy for House. "Tell me... why did you do it, didn't our friendship mean anything to you?"

House swallowed hard, "Go away," he said softer.

Wilson stood up and then he noticed a piece of paper on the end table and picked it up. "What's this?" he asked trying to read it in the dark but being unsuccessful.

House tried to grab it but Wilson kept it out of his reach, "Don't, just put it back and leave."

Wilson turned on the light to see that House had dried tear stains down his cheeks and started to read the paper.

_Wilson,_

_You're all I had left, and I blew it because of some stupid notion of hope that maybe you could allow yourself to love me back. I'm sorry for the mess, but I didn't have any pills. I'm leaving you everything and that should cover all the money I owed you. Hope your life will be better without me in it._

_Greg_

Wilson felt sick as he looked at House and suddenly his eyes were captured by the gleam of a kitchen knife that House must have sneaked out. He went for it a little after House has lunged for it and he tried to pry it from his friends hands, "No... you don't get to kill yourself in my condo!" he yelled.

"Just let me end this, I don't want to live like this anymore. I don't want to be in pain, I don't want to be alone." House said back as he felt the knife being pulled out of his hands and his fingers desperately tried to grasp it. "Please James... please... I can't do this without the drugs to numb me. No one will miss me, no one even likes me."

"I will miss you! I like you!" Wilson said as he finally got the knife away from House and looked down to see fresh tears in his eyes.

"It hurts all the time, I keep telling myself it's okay but it isn't, it hurts... the leg.. it just never stops and my life is pathetic, with the drugs it didn't seem so bad, but... without out them... please.." House said brokenly as he stared at the knife.

Wilson shook his head, "No, I'm not letting you kill yourself. You should have told Nolan that you were still in pain or me, we'll get you on something that will work."

"The vicoden is the only thing that works, we went through this before when I couldn't get off the walker because of the pain. I tried everything and the only thing that worked was the vicoden and that's how I managed to get on the cane. I need it," House said meeting his eyes.

Wilson frowned as he looked at the pain on the man's features. "I'll be right back." He left and put the knife up then grabbed a bottle of pills he'd kept just in case and walked back in House's bedroom. "Here," he said as he took out two pills and handed them to House.

House looked at them with awe and then up at Wilson who was holding a full bottle of them. "Is this a test?" He asked unsure of what to do.

"No, Dr. Nolan told me he thought your pain might be more than you were letting on and that even though you were definitely addicted that you might need the pills in order to function. I had just hoped it wouldn't come to that," Wilson said with a worried look.

House's eyes turned angry as he threw the pills at Wilson, "You knew I was in pain and you did nothing! You've been watching me torturing myself for months now, all the while you had a bottle of medicine that could make it stop and you SAID NOTHING! Get out," House said in a dangerously low voice that sounded more like a growl.

Wilson tried to touch House but House pulled back from him, "I didn't know you were in pain for sure, I mean... yeah I had my suspicions, but you acted like it was manageable."

"Because I didn't want to let YOU down, I've suffered silently in pain for YOU. So that you might not be so disappointed in me, so you would still be my friend, and now you're kicking me out anyways." House said pissed off.

"No I'm not, I'm not kicking you out," Wilson said as he looked down at House. "I never thought you... felt..." he shook his head as he slowly sat down to the right of House on the bed. "You always joked about us and stuff but I never took it seriously, I thought you liked Cuddy," he said with questioning eyes.

House rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you there is some truth behind every joke? I didn't push it because you never acted interested and our friendship does mean something to me, it means everything to me. Cuddy has always been second choice for me, you've always been first."

Wilson looked in House's eyes, "You're right... I've never thought of you as anything more than a friend, but I liked the kiss. It... somehow felt right and that scared me."

House sighed, "Well I can't say I'm too surprised, I'm usually right."

Wilson smiled at that, "Unfortunately you usually are. Here please take these," he said pulling out three pills and handing them to House.

House popped them in his mouth and chewed them, "So, can you just... forget about what happened tonight? The restaurant, in the kitchen and the thing with the knife?" He asked looking at the ground.

Wilson shook his head, "No, I can't." He watched as House looked more upset staring a hole through the carpet and put a hand on House's thigh. "But part of the reason I can't, is because I don't want to forget it, you're a pretty amazing kisser." He said then smiled at him

House looked at him with questioning eyes, "Don't tease me," he stated.

"I can't make any promises, but... I have been with a guy before, a couple of times actually in college," Wilson said blushing some as he looked down, "but I wanted a family so... I started dating women."

"I knew you made pancakes too good to be straight." House said with a slight smirk as he rubbed on his thigh.

Wilson pouted a little as he looked at House trying to work the pain out of his leg. "I'm sorry about your leg." He said softly.

House bit his lip some as he rubbed on it and looked at Wilson, "Maybe you could help take my mind off it." He said while looking at Wilson's lips and leaned in a little.

Wilson leaned in and started kissing House who responded eagerly. Wilson moaned as House's teeth scrapped his teeth and lips while his whiskers raked across his sensitive skin. House let his left hand touch Wilson's stomach and roam up his chest, while Wilson put his hand on House's thigh. House gripped Wilson's shirt pulling him too him as he panted. Wilson groaned with the intensity as his hand rubbed the higher up House's inner thigh, which in turn made House groan loudly.

House pulled back some, "You sure you're okay with this?"

Wilson was panting as hard as House was, "Yeah," he said trying to catch his breath, "but if this is going farther then we need to make sure we're on the same page."

House nodded, "I have to be on the bottom, my leg can't take the top for long."

Wilson rubbed his thigh, "That's perfectly fine, but I need to know what you're comfortable with sexually."

"I want to play all fields of the game as long as you're there with me," House said as he took off his shirt.

Wilson was surprised by the answer, "Are you sure? Anal can hurt, especially the first time," he said with concern.

"I'm sure you'll be gentle, and it's not like you're that big anyway," House said with a smirk and before Wilson could rebut he pulled him in a kiss as he's fingers worked on getting the shirt. House was having a hard time concentrating as Wilson's hand rubbed his crotch so he finally decided he no longer cared about the shirt, so he tugged it hard and the buttons flew off. A part of Wilson wanted to yell at House but the other part of him was so turned on but House's impatience and eagerness that he let it slide as he took the rest of the shirt off and then had to pull back to get his under shirt off. House tossed his and Wilson's shoes off the bed and licked his lips as he looked back at Wilson. Wilson grabbed House's neck and pulled him in another hot kiss and kept pushing into it until House was on his back underneath him and climbed on top. House undid Wilson's belt and pulled it off him throwing it blindly in the room and then did the same to his own. Wilson stopped kissing for a moment to unzip House's jeans and then started kissing the mans neck. House arched as his hands slid beneath Wilson's pants and underwear to grab his ass and pull him harder against himself.

"Fuck me..." Wilson panted as he grinded his hardened penis against House's with the pants and underwear still between them.

"Oh, I intend too," House said in a deep voice as his hands maneuvered their way to the the front and he started stroking Wilson's cock.

"Shit," Wilson said as he used one hand to keep himself up while he unzipped his pants to give House better access to him.

House grinned up at Wilson's blushed cheeks as he worked him into a horny mess then stopped. Wilson started to look disappointed when House grabbed his pants and pulled them down and soon Wilson was completely naked straddling House. House looked at Wilson's hard dick and licked his lips, as his hands grabbed Wilson's ass and pulled him towards him. Wilson could see where this was going, "House are you sure about this? You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with," he said with warm eyes.

"I'm sure," House said and bent his head so that he could lick the tip of Wilson's dick and then he softly sucked on it.

"Fuck you," Wilson said as he moved closer and watched House give him a blow job, he wasn't sure if House was extremely talented, or if it was just the visual of watching him that made it so good.

House finally stopped and looked up at Wilson with blushed cheeks, "I hope you will."

Wilson kissed him held him for a while then slowly made his way down his body until the skin stopped and the pants started. He could see that House was a little bit hesitant so he pulled at the pants slowly, giving him time to stop this if he wanted but he didn't and soon the pants were off. Wilson watched as Houses hand covered the crater in his thigh with his hand and he smiled softly at him, he knew it would take time for House to trust him with that part of himself. Wilson littered House's pelvis bone with kisses on each side as his hand worked over the thick hard shaft.

"Who's going first?" House asked as his hands were in Wilson's hair.

Wilson looked up at him, "Do you have a long endurance or do you usually just... pop?" Wilson asked as he looked down at dick in his hand.

"The vicoden makes me have a longer endurance," House said looking at him.

"Well I feel like I'm about to lose it pretty soon so if you're sure about it then I'll get you ready," Wilson said looking up.

"James... I'm ready for this," House said softly.

Wilson swallowed, "I lied... I have thought about this before, a couple of times, but this is better."

House smirked at him and was about to say something when he bit his lip as Wilson started sucking his throbbing cock. His eyes rolled back and it took all of his power not to thrust into that hot wet mouth.

"Lube?" Wilson asked looking up and then sucking again.

It took House a moment to comprehend speech, but when he did he opened his night stand and pulled out a bottle of good grade synthetic lubricant and opened the lid. Wilson put out his hand and House put good amount of drops on. He moved his legs out more feeling his thigh acting up some but he focused on the blow job and could feel Wilson's fingers slicking up his opening. He swallowed as he felt one finger enter him and it felt... awkward, he felt his face blush as he started to get a little worried but then Wilson started moving the finger in him and he started to enjoy it. A few minutes later and Wilson had worked three fingers in House and House was rocking his hips to Wilson's fingers. House gripped Wilson's hair and gave it a small tug. Wilson looked up with blushed cheeks and a slobbery mouth. "I'm ready... please fuck me... I want it..." House said panting hard.

Wilson nodded and let the dick fall from his mouth then grabbed the lube. He coated his cock with it and got it back to being fully erect, "It might hurt coming out, so let me know if it starts to," Wilson said as he slowly started to remove the fingers. When his hand them out he put his tip to House's opening and slowly pushed in. "Ohhhh... that's it... you …. feel good... really good..." Wilson said brokenly while panting as he slowly entered House all the way and didn't move. He wanted to give the man a chance to stop things or get use to it before he started really fucking him.

House's mouth hung open as Wilson entered him and filled a part of him he'd never realized felt so empty till now. He felt whole with Wilson inside him and started wiggling his hips to feel some friction. "James... stop teasing and FUCK me," he moaned as his hands where on the back of Wilson's thighs pulling him closer to try to get him to go deeper.

Wilson figured that was a clue that House was ready and slowly pulled out some and thrust back in and they both groaned with how good it felt. Wilson started out being gentle, but soon House stopped him.

"Can you go deeper if I'm on my stomach?" House asked as he was rubbing his dick.

"Um.. well the angle is better so yeah, but you'll need to have a pillow under you're pelvis to really..." Wilson shut up as a pillow was put down and House rolled onto it. "Go hard, you're not going to hurt me. I think you're about to milk my prostate some though," House said as he moved his legs apart and looked over his shoulder at a hesitant Wilson. "Jesus James, fuck me!"

Wilson climbed on and entered House slowly and then started going at him harder. Soon one hand was on House's shoulder while the other one was on House's pelvis bone in a death grip. "Fuck where do you want me to cum... hurry House," Wilson moaned.

"Cum where you want to... oh... harder... fuck me harder..." House panted.

Wilson did just that and cam deep inside House's hot tight sweet ass with a blissful groan. He'd never cam in a man before and loved how he felt Houses ass spasming around his spilling cock. "I cam inside, is that okay?" He asked after a minute to compose himself.

House smirked over his shoulder at him, "You know you can't get me pregnant right?"

Wilson pulled out quickly to see House's smirk drop some and smiled, "You really plan on sticking that thing up me?" He said as he turned House on his back and notice the clearer liquid. "Whoa... I actually did milk your prostate some."

House blushed, "Well it took you long enough, I'm not a flower you know."

"Apparently not, but please be gentle with me, with that thing. I don't want to get ripped in half." Wilson said with some humor, but also some truth.

House nodded, "Fine now let me lick that pretty little hole." He said and Wilson moved so that he was on his knees with his ass to House's face and gasped as he felt the man pull his cheeks apart and started rimming him. He'd never rimmed anyone before but he felt he had to be doing it right since Wilson was gasping and widening his legs for him. House worked his tongue in and out of Wilson's ass until for a few minutes before getting out some lube and sticking a single finger in, he worked it in and out when he felt Wilson start to suck on his cock and tried to concentrate on finding the prostate, when he did he started rubbing in softly. A couple of minuted passed and his hand most of his hand in Wilson's ass. Four fingers were in and Wilson stopped his blow job and turned around.

"I've decided I want you to cum inside me too, I want to feel what it's like to have you cum inside me." Wilson said and kissed House softly, then he lowered his hole on to Houses hard penis. It took a moment for his ass to decided if he was going to let it in, but Wilson concentrated on relaxing his muscles and it slipped in. Wilson took it slowly and relubed a couple of times but five minutes later his eyes were almost black from being dilated as he was bouncing on House's huge cock and his hard cock was slapping on House's bare stomach. He tried to hold out as House pinched his nipples, but his dick leaked as his prostate was stimulated. His ass started gripping the already big dick harder until he felt House grab both of his hips and started thrusting deeper into him then he thought possible. House grunted deeply and Wilson moaned as he felt something warm fill him. He could feel House's cock pumping and shooting cum inside him and it felt... wonderful as his eyes watered at the beauty of it.

"So, how was I for a first timer?" House asked as he looked at Wilson with a smirk.

Wilson leaned down and kissed him, "You were perfect."

House smiled, "Not that your ass wasn't good, but I think I prefer to be a bottom."

Wilson laughed, "Really, I wasn't sure with all that moaning and begging me to fuck you harder," he said sarcastically.

House pushed Wilson off of him and then rolled on top of Wilson, "Don't even pretend you didn't like my thick cock up that tight hole of yours. You were just bouncing away on my pole." He said challenging.

"Fine, to be honest all of it was good, and you cuming in me," Wilson said with emotion as he touched House's face, "that was... well there aren't words to describe it."

House's eyes softened on his, "I felt the same way when you did it to me. It just makes you feel... loved and whole."

Wilson nodded, "We should probable get cleaned up, huh?"

House opened his drawer and pulled out a container of wet naps and started cleaning them up then threw it on the floor. "See now you don't have to get up and we can snuggle."

"I didn't think you would be the cuddling type," Wilson said as he curled up to House and Houses arms wrapped around him.

"You don't know me quite as well as you think you do James," House said squeezing him some.

Wilson smiled some and it faded, "Greg... promise me you won't ever kill yourself."

House sighed, "I can't promise that anymore than you can promise me this will work out, but I'll promise to talk to you next time I feel that low and bad."

Wilson looked behind his shoulder at House, "I think this has a really good chance of working out."

House smirked, "Does that mean I can use the tub without you throwing a hissy fit?"

Wilson smiled as he turned his head back, "We'll have to see, but if you are always that good in bed then I would say you can use the tub whenever you want."

"You're such a push over," House said nuzzling his nose in Wilson's hair.

"And you're really a big old softy, we're even," Wilson said and noticed for the first time that House was still wearing the ring he'd given him. Soon they were both asleep in each others arms.

The End...


	2. The Morning After Pills

**Yeah, I know I said one chapter, but... I couldn't help myself and there seemed to be some interest in it, so here's chapter two. Let me know what you think and if you think I should continue with this or not?**

**Nicole**

House woke up to find Wilson drooling on his chest, smiled as he lifted the covers to see they where both naked. _So last night did happen_, he thought and the smile faded as he remembered the night he thought Cuddy and him shared that ended up being a hallucination. _No, it can't be. I remember everything from last night, the way he felt the things he said. It has to be real._ He looked around to see if he could see anything to reassure him and then his eyes landed on the bottle of pills. _ You fell off the wagon House, this isn't real, last night wasn't real. _House shook his head, "No... Wilson gave them to me because of the pain. Last night was real," he said trying to convince himself. _Wow, how convenient! The man you've only dreamed about wanting finally decides that he might want to give you a shot and then you have the most amazing night of needy emotional sex that you've had in a decade. It just also happens to coincide with the night you start taking vicodin again._ He frowned at his inner voice's sarcasm and valid reasoning. He looked down and ran a hand in Wilson's soft brown hair and smelling it at the same time. "If this is a hallucination I don't want it to end," he said softly.

"Huh..?" Wilson mumbled as he woke up to find his pillow was in fact Greg's chest and shook his head as he started to remember the night before and realized he'd never made it to his room after the passionate night. "Hey.." he said a little awkwardly.

House frowned, "You going to disappear now?"

"Disappear, why would I do that, you do remember this is where I live too right?" Wilson said and wiped his mouth then the drool spot on House.

"Because this is a hallucination," House said with a frown, "I don't want you go."

Wilson's face grew with concern as he realized how much last night and this morning probably resembled House and Cuddy's night that wasn't real. "House this is real, I'm not going anywhere," he said softy looking him in the eyes.

"Right, you decide to have hot and wild sex with me the night I started taking vicodin again. That would be one hell of a coincidence and of course you know how I feel about coincidences." House said as he let his hand rub up and down Wilson's soft skin on his back.

"Greg I'm telling you that last night was real. My ass is still a little sore from climbing mount gregory," Wilson said seriously. House rolled on top of him and started kissing his neck while grinding his half hard dick against him. Wilson gasped, "Um... House... we've got to go to work... oh shit..." he said as he felt a lubed hand start stroking him.

"Fuck me again," House said softly, "before you leave and I have to go back to the institution to be locked away." He said with worry and lust. "Please James... I need it... I need it so bad and deep," he said and slid his lubed fingers in his ass.

Wilson watched as House was jerking him off with one hand and fingering himself with the other at the same time with amazement. "We're going to be late to work," he said as he watched and licked his lips. House hissed as he sat up a little higher on his knees and Wilson grabbed his waist and rolled on top of House, "I don't want you to hurt you're leg anymore that it already is," he said looking a the dark bruise.

House pulled his neck and kissed Wilson then pulled him closer. "I need you," he said with emotion and his chin shook some. "Please... let me feel you inside me again before you go," he said not far from tears.

Wilson was surprised by the emotion he was seeing from House in the light of day and put the tip of his penis at House's well lubed hole. "You're not crazy Greg. I'm real and this sure as hell is," he said as he pushed into him and bit his lip.

"Ohhhh..." House moaned loudly and one hand gripped Wilson's tone thigh pulling him closer while the other one went up to Wilson's nipple and pinched it hard making Wilson groan.

Not to be out done Wilson grabbed the open bottle of lube and put a few drops on House's hard cock and started pumping it in his fist. House's eyes were on him, "Don't loose it yet I'm still not there yet."

Wilson pulled out of House and slapped his cock against House's, "Turn on your side," he said and moved off of House. Greg did as he was asked and Wilson grabbed his left leg pulling it back some as he entered House from the new angle.

"Aaaggg," House groaned as he's nails dug into the tender flesh of Wilson's ass trying to make him go deeper. "Ohhh.. fuuucck meee..." he said while panting.

Wilson bit his lips as House's begging only made him want to cum more and reached around to the front of House and started stroking him again. "You like that... huh? You like... mmm that big... oh dick... pounding your... oh shit... tight hole."

"Yess... oh god yessss.. harder... cum inside me... I'mmm ohhhh," House groaned and with in a few seconds he felt Wilson's cock swell and his ass started to clench around it as he came and was milked at the same time. It took him a few minutes to recover and when he did he was on his back and Wilson was leaned over him, he wrapped his arms around Wilson and held on to him tightly. "Don't leave," he whispered.

Wilson grimaced as his stomach squeezed against Houses cum covered torso from the huge load House had shot out, "I'm not leaving without you, now let's get ready for work. We're already going to be late, although I can't say I'm complaining about the reasons," he said looking the man in the eyes.

House bit on his lip still wondering if this was just his imagination and came up with a test, "What's my middle name?"

"I don't know, you've never told me," Wilson said confused.

House smiled, "If you weren't real you would know, because you would know everything I know."

Wilson laughed, "So now you finally believe me? Does that mean you'll let me get cleaned up so we can get ready for work?"

"Awww, I don't want to go to work Jimmy, can't we just stay in bed today?" House said with a smile and wagging his eyebrows.

Wilson had never seen House look so happy and swallowed. "Sorry, I've got too many appointments and you still have a case, but if you get this case wrapped up today I'm not against taking off tomorrow and we'll have a long weekend."

House gave Wilson a hard slap on the ass and laughed when he jumped up, "The faster we get today over with the fast I get my long weekend with you."

Wilson shook his head and started to walk out of the room and stopped as he saw the suicide note on the floor then looked back at Greg. "Try to take it easy on the pills, and I'll get the tub running for you so that you can take a bath for your leg, I'll take the shower today."

House blinked, surprised Wilson was offering him the tub, "We talking about the canoe that you said I better not even look at?"

Wilson looked at House's bruised thigh and nodded, "It's fine, I have to shower and blow dry my hair, by the time I'm done you should be out of the tub."

House's eyes had followed Wilson's to his bad looking bruise on his thigh and he rolled his eyes, "You're only letting me use it because you feel guilty for pushing me down last night at hurting the leg."

"So what if I am, you really going to turn it down?" Wilson asked with knowing eyes.

"Fine, but for the record I manipulated you into letting me use the tub with my mad skills in bed," House said giving Wilson a challenging look.

Wilson put his hands up in a surrendering position, "Fine," he said and picked up the note on his way out of House's bedroom. He re-read it on his way to his bedroom to grab his towel and even though it scared the crap out of him how close he could have come to losing his friend he decided to keep the note and folded it up, then slipped it in his wallet so he would use it as a reminder that House did in fact have feelings.

11111111111

Surprisingly everything seemed comfortable getting ready and heading off to work... that was until Wilson was stopped waiting for the light to change when he noticed House was still wearing his ring. He looked over at House who was currently reading a text from his team and swallowed as he wondered what House planned on telling people when they asked about the ring. "So evidently I haven't lost my touch with picking out engagement rings." He said glancing at House.

House's jaw tightened, "Foreman is TELLING **ME** to get to work. Can you believe that? What has the world come too. I'm his boss, employees don't tell their boss what to do, it goes the other way around."

Wilson smiled some, "Funny, by watching the way you interact with Cuddy I'd say the opposite is true."

House rolled his eyes, "You always take everyone else's side. What did you ask before?" He said putting away his phone.

Wilson kept his eyes on the road and shrugged trying to give the illusion of being nonchalant, "I just said I must still have the magic touch at picking out rings, since you seem to like yours so much."

House looked at the ring and swallowed, "It's okay. You can have it back thought if you want it. I mean it's not like you meant what you said or like you intended on me really having it and it probably cost you a small fortune." He said and took it off then put it in the cup holder, "There you go, now you can at least get your money back." He said trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Wilson had glanced over when House was taking the ring off to see how sad he looked when it was finally off and then looked back at the road quickly. "No, I'd like you to keep it. I did buy it for you and I was lucky enough to get it at an amazing price. I kind of thought it fit you perfectly." Wilson said picking it up and smiling as he looked at it. It was solid titanium with a large ruby cross that was set into the metal, but because it was equal on all sides it looked just like a medical cross. He handed it to House and looked back at the road.

House kept the smile off his face as he put it back on, "You can't get me in a white coat so now you think if you put a red cross on me people will identify me a some sort of medical personal instead of just some lame cripple at the hospital?"

Wilson smirked, "Yes that's exactly it. It has nothing to do with how brilliant you are as a doctor or how much I know being a doctor means to you or my utmost respect for you."

House looked over at Wilson and then out his passengers side window, "I think a long weekend would be good, we have some stuff we probably need to talk about."

Wilson was still adjusting to this new House who actually addressed emotional issues rather than avoiding them, "Um.. yeah, that would probably be best," he said looking over at House. "What are you going to tell people who ask you about the ring?" He asked feeling anxious.

House shrugged, "What do you want me to tell them?" he asked looking at Wilson.

Wilson swallowed and looked back at the road, "I don't know, it's just we haven't even talked about things yet so..."

"Don't worry, I wont announce from the balcony that you asked me to marry you in a small crowded restaurant last night or that you had sex with me,like I did to Cuddy," he frowned. "As you might remember that didn't work out all that well."

Wilson looked over to see the tension and worry on House's features, "You're not crazy House, remember I didn't know what your middle name was."

"Or maybe my brain was smart enough to have my hallucination not answer the question correctly because in reality I'm in denial about this being a hallucination because it's so much better than going back to the pain," House said looking down at the ring. "Here," he said and put the bottle of pills in Wilson's empty cup holder.

Wilson glanced at it and looked back at the road, "You need them House, the pain is obviously too much."

"You can still keep them for me. I don't want to be popping them without even knowing it like I did during the Cuddy hallucination, I'm surprised I didn't end up in the morgue as many as I took. I can still get one if the pain gets too bad, but... I trust you more than I do myself with them." House said and swallowed.

Wilson frowned and pocket the pills then parked in the parking lot. "You sure you're okay?"

"No," House said softly then met Wilson's eyes, "but I can't worry about that right now. It's time to work and I have peoples lives depending on me. Don't worry though, my team will keep me in check if I start coming up with ideas that are too crazy for the patient." He said and with that he got out of the car.

Wilson quickly got out too, they were late but surprisingly that wasn't what was on his mind as he walked up to the hospital it was still on the man who was slowly limping in behind him. He saw Cuddy giving him a irritated look.

"Let me guess, House is the reason you're late?" She said as her eyes narrowed on the mentioned doctor who had just made it to the door.

Wilson didn't know why but the statement pissed him off some, even if it was true. He looked back at House who was slowly making his way toward the predatory den of Cuddy. In that moment House looked like some innocent wounded gazelle about to be eaten by a cold and ruthless lioness named Cuddy. "He's leg was hurting him worse this morning," he offered feeling that he would have to soften her up some but it really didn't seem to make a difference.

"How nice of you to finally grace us with your presence! You just won yourself six more hours of clinic duty for the week. Three for you being late and three for making Wilson late too, maybe next time you'll be on time." Cuddy spit.

Wilson had to keep himself from yelling at her, he knew House would do a better job at that anyway and he didn't want to take that away from him. He looked at House waiting for the man to rip her a new one when he saw House grip the cane tighter and his eyes fall.

"Sorry, I had to soak my leg it..." he started but was cut off by Cuddy.

"I'm tired of you're excuses House! Grow up and be a man, act responsible for a change. How hard is it to get up and get ready for work? Wake up earlier if that's what it takes but I'm warning you, don't be late again. I'm fed-up with it." Cuddy said standing tall as she glared at House.

Wilson gritted his teeth, "It isn't an excuse, it's the truth, he fell hard last night and bruised it up bad. You're lucky he came in at all and I'll make up my own hours." He said as he saw House look at him with surprised and grateful eyes.

Cuddy looked over at Wilson, "Fine, you can both do six hours in the clinic. How does that sound and believe it or not Dr. Wilson the world doesn't revolve around House. All of his responsibilities don't just go away because he fell last night. Now both of you run up and get to work, you've already wasted enough of my time."

House slowly started making his way to the elevator not wanting the make things any worse than they were but Wilson didn't budge, "Maybe he could if you hadn't went behind his back and cut out close to half of his thigh when he was in a chemically induced coma that you put him in! You talk about him taking responsibility but when have you ever taken responsibility for what you did to him!" Wilson half screamed and then left a stunned Cuddy in the lobby as he slid in the elevator next to a just as shocked House and the doors closed. "You're right, she can be a real bitch at times."

House closed his eyes and took some deep breaths.

"You need a pill? You look like you're going to be sick?" Wilson asked with concern.

"This is all the pills fault... how many did I fucking take," House asked as he stared at the doors.

Wilson frowned, "House, what's wrong?" he asked as he touched the mans arm but House jumped up and almost fell but barely caught on to the hand rail in the elevator.

"No... don't touch! This isn't real... none of it was real. Wilson would never say that or do that to Cuddy. So just stop it okay?" House said with wide eyes as he pulled himself into a standing position.

Wilson had never thought that he would see the day that House was this insecure with himself that he would question everything. "Cuddy usually isn't that much of bitch," he said.

"Yes she is," House said back then shook his head. "This is stupid I'm just arguing with myself," he said as he faced the doors again and as soon as they opened he got out as quick as he could.

"See you for lunch," Wilson called out to him but House kept walking and pretended he didn't hear anything.

House felt relieved when he walked in the DDX room to see his four fellows sitting there.

"Glad you decided to come to work today, now we were just discussing Mickey's case, if you care to helpful," Foreman said with irritation and much to his dismay House smiled.

"Is this what you all did without me for all those months? Sit around with a stick stuck up your ass and wait for me to come in and save the day? Lollypop guild and Goldilocks, take Mickey out for a stroll in the wheelchair, see if you can get anything out of him play a little good cop, bad cop for him. Thirteen you get to go to the Clinic and do an hour under my name and Foreman I have a special project for you." House said and all the rest of the fellows left to do what they were told.

Three hours had passed and House had Mickey diagnosed, not that the diagnoses was good. Mickey was going to die and there was nothing he could do, or anyone else for that matter, to stop it. He'd also gotten three hours of the clinic done by switching out his fellows every hour to do the time for him. He watched as Taub came back and looked to Foreman, "You're turn," he announced.

Taub smiled at House as he sat down, "So is it true?"

Foreman stopped behind House listening, "Is what true?" House looked unamused.

"The rumors going around about Wilson telling Cuddy off," he said and when he didn't get an immediate response he sighed, "I figured it probably wasn't. He supposedly said that Cuddy drugged you and cut out a hunk of your leg without permission and if that were true you would have sued her and she wouldn't be the boss."

Foreman frowned as he looked at Chase and back to Taub, "How did you really hear about that?"

"I told you it's just a rumor, it's stupid, it doesn't even make sense when you think about it," Taub said.

"It's not a rumor," Chase said seriously as he looked at Taub, "that's what happened."

"What? How could she do that?" Thirteen asked looking at Chase, House and Foreman.

"She.." Foreman started but was interrupted by House.

"She asked me to choose between amputation and waiting to see if some of the muscle death could be fixed after the clot was removed. I choose the second but the pain was bad so I asked to be put under a chemically induced coma. As soon as she had me out she talked to my long time girlfriend who was my medical proxy and told her of a third option, cutting out the dead muscle, and got her to sign off on it. Next time I woke up half my thigh was gone. I was approached by some lawyers who said I could make a small fortune if I sued but there wasn't a point... the money wouldn't give back what I lost." House said as he stared off in thought. "So you heard that Wilson said this in the lobby to Cuddy?"

"Yeah," Taub answered.

"I heard it too, but if I believed every rumor I heard about you then I would believe that you've screwed Wilson, Cuddy, Chase and Cameron, that your canes are models of your penis, that you were cured for three months and then magically it went away, and that you were shot in this very office." Thirteen said rolling her eyes at the silly rumors.

"That's just stupid, I learned a long time ago not to sleep with the help, causes them to get cocky and the penis thing is ludicrous I'm at least a good two inches longer than my canes." House said back sarcastically.

Thirteen gave him a bullshit look, "When I heard the nurses talking about it they said you were there getting into the elevator. So is that true or not?"

House smiled, "If you saw Wilson lay into Cuddy, and you had been institutionalized only a short time ago, would you believe it?"

"No," Chase said and smiled some, "I have a hard time believing it now."

"I'm going to have a little chat with old Jimmy boy and get some lunch," House said as he heaved himself up and started to walk out of the room. "Foreman you still have an hour in the clinic to do for me," he said and smiled as Foreman rolled his eyes and walked out after him. He made his way to Wilson's door and opened it with gusto to see Wilson look unimpressed at him. "You bastard!" he said with a huge smile and closed the door behind him as he walked in. "You actually did it. YOU told off Cuddy in front of a lobby full of people!" House said with awe.

Wilson leaned back in his seat and smiled, "And..."

"AND... And I don't know where to start!" He said as he took a deep breath, "I mean you telling off Cuddy is huge it means you actually have a back bone and that you have limits. Then again it's not like I'm exactly thrilled that you reminded everyone how I became crippled or that you felt like I couldn't defend myself." He said more seriously then the smile returned and he chuckled. "Oh God, I have to say I didn't think you had it in you, wow."

Wilson smiled, "Doesn't sound like you minded too much."

"We're both going to have hell to pay from her for a least the next two weeks, but..." House said smiling.

"But what?" Wilson asked still grinning.

"I think it might have been worth it. Did you see her face?" House asked.

"You think her face was funny, you should have looked in a mirror," Wilson said laughing.

"Yeah, well I thought I was cracking up. You telling off Cuddy like you did is the equivalent of me singing a lullaby and hugging small children," House said falling into the couch and smiling evilly. "You're telling me, if you saw that you wouldn't think you lost your marbles too?"

Wilson gave an agreeing nod, "You hugging kids and singing... yeah I would probably have ran away and checked myself in to the looney bin."

"So what are you feeding me today?" House asked as he made himself comfortable on the couch and propped his feet up.

"Whatever they have in the cafeteria. I still have a couple of appointments and I've only been able to squeeze in one and a half hours in the clinic so for, which means I'm probably going to have to stay late as it is." Wilson said standing up. "Come on you lazy ass, if you want free food you're going to have to go down there with me to get it." He watched as House gently moved his left leg down and rubbed it some. "I've still got your pills on me if you need one."

House rubbed some more and looked up meeting his eyes, "No, it'll be fine," he said and heaved himself off the couch swaying slightly and then he stiffened up for a moment as he felt hands on him and relaxed as he saw Wilson at his side holding his arm with a hand on his lower back.

"I'm sorry, is this not okay?" Wilson said blushing a little as he looked at House awkwardly and removed his hands from him.

House smiled, "Don't worry, if I were you I'd be looking for any excuse to touch me too. I'm am super hot." He joked as he looked to Wilson's lips that weren't far out of reach and then in the man's eyes.

Wilson started to swallow awkwardly when he realized his saliva went down the wrong pipe and started coughing. "We... (cough) should get.. (cough, cough) going."

House was holding back a laugh and leaned in, "You're going to have to work on not blushing so much," he whispered.

Wilson's face had been dark pink was now crimson, "You're an ass! (cough)"

"An ass that you love to..." House started saying loudly when Wilson's hand covered his mouth but moved it back as he felt House's tongue licking it.

"Jesus, how old are you? Ten?" Wilson asked as he grabbed a Kleenex to clean his hand off with.

House's smile disappeared as he watch Wilson with thoughtful eyes, "You're ashamed of me."

Wilson looked up at House and licked his lips, waiting for the right words to come. When that didn't work he moved his mouth some but he couldn't think of anything to say that House wouldn't see through and at last he looked away.

"That's why you asked about the ring and what I would tell people," he scoffed as he looked at the floor with disappointment. "We should go, I need to stop by human resources on the way, let them know I'm taking a personal day tomorrow." House said then opened the door and left.

Wilson quickly caught up to him as he pushed the button for the elevator. They both got on and stood in an awkward silence then got off and walked to human resources. After filling out the paperwork for the day off, they made their way to the cafeteria. Wilson got in line and noticed House wasn't stopping at the line with him. "Hey, you need to tell me what you want to eat if you aren't going to get in line with me."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not really that hungry," House said and continued on his way to a booth in the corner. Where he sat down and stretched out his leg.

Wilson's concern grew as he saw House close his eyes and massage the leg.

"Dr. Wilson, you're holding up the line. What can I get for you?" The lady behind the counter said as politely as she could.

Wilson looked away from his friend and at her, "Oh.. sorry. I'll have a chicken salad sandwich," he said.

"That all?" she asked as she plated the sandwich with some fruit.

"No... I'll have a... bag of barbaque chips and an order of fries with that too," he said hoping he'd be able to tempt House into eating something. Then noticed the peach cobbler and smiled as he knew it was one of House's favorites. "Also let me get a large order of that cobbler."

"You must be really hungry," she said with a knowing smile as she looked from him to House and put everything on a tray for him with flatware for two and a good amount of ketchup packages.

"He needs to eat something," Wilson said looking back.

She eyed House some and pouted a little, "You're right, he definitely doesn't need to lose anymore weight. He came back thinner than he was and he's only been losing weight since, and rubbing his leg more." She said giving Wilson a sympathetic look.

Wilson was surprised she's noticed that, "You think so?"

She nodded, "He use to hardly touch it in public but lately... he's rubbing it every time you look away or aren't paying attention." She said sadly and put an extra cobbler on the tray. "That'll be eight dollars and sixty-six cents."

Wilson handed her a ten and then looked at the tray and the prices. "I think you must have forgotten something. It should be fourteen and tax." He said doing the calculations.

"No I didn't, the cobblers are on the house, just promise me you'll get him to eat something," The cafeteria lady said with a smile.

Wilson smiled, "I have to know, why do you care. House isn't usually a favorite of people," he said honestly.

"The man has done nothing wrong to me and I've never seen a doctor more dedicated than him. Also it doesn't hurt if one of my kids gets something no one else can figure out to have him on my side." She said with smirk.

Wilson walked away with a smile and set the tray down on the table of the booth. He noticed that when he started walking over that House put his leg back down and sat upright. "You've got to put on some weight, the lunch lady bribed me with free cobbler to get you to eat something."

House looked over at the lady and back at Wilson, "She's just jealous of my sexy bod," he said leaning back in the seat some. He started to bring his right hand down off the table to rub the leg while Wilson was concentrated on the conversation but noticed Wilson was looking at the hand so he put it back on the table top.

Wilson's eyes moved to House's with a knowing look, "It's hurting bad, isn't it?"

House's eyes fell as he gritted his teeth making his jaw stand out. "I don't know what your talking about. Maybe you're projecting you're pain from your sore tuchas on me, because I'm fine." He said meeting Wilson's eyes with cold calm ones.

Wilson frowned, "You're shutting me out," he said and looked away with disappointment.

House wanted to yell at Wilson that it he's the one that was shut out every since he went to the institution, but instead he grabbed a spoon and ate a large bite of cobbler.

Wilson looked at him eating and felt a little relieved and started on his sandwich. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes and then Wilson looked back at House to see that his eyes were closed and his right hand had disappeared again, while the left one was in a fist. He quietly got out two pills for House and coughed. House brought his right hand back up and looked at Wilson. "Here, just take them. You need them House."

"NO!" House barked slapping Wilson's hand away and then looking around some as he realized how loud he'd been. He looked back at Wilson's sympathetic face, "I'm fine and I don't need you handling Cuddy for me either. I can take care of myself," he said with challenging eyes.

Wilson frowned, "It's my fault, I pushed you last night, please let me help," he said as his finger tips touched House's right hand.

House pulled his hand away, "Wouldn't want someone getting the wrong idea, right?" He said and snatched the chips off Wilson's tray. "I need to get back to work," he said and with that he limped out of the cafeteria.

Wilson sighed as his small victory of getting House to eat something was over shadowed by the slow painful limp the man was taking and the coldness in his voice ever since they left his office. He finished the fries and the other cobbler then cleaned the table up and left. Today was going to be a long day and after that there was going to need to be a lot of talking between them this weekend.

House had just gotten sat down in his office chair when Cuddy busted in with a stack of files in her hand. "I heard you were done with Mickey, which you're suppose to tell me so I can get you a new case. So, here are the cases you have to choose between." She said as she put them down on his desk.

He looked at the files and then at her, "I didn't tell you because there was no point. I'm taking off tomorrow and won't be back till Monday."

"No you're not. You're going to do your job, just like everyone else does around here," Cuddy said confidence.

"Sorry, already got plans and it isn't your call. I have the time and I've already filled out the paperwork for it in human resources," House said without hesitation.

Cuddy loomed over him, "Why the hell do you need a three day weekend. You already took off three months, and you've only been back three months."

House half laughed, "Are you seriously comparing the time I was locked away with a bunch of mental patients to a vacation or something?"

"It was you're fault you were locked away, you're the one who had no self control. You're the one who took those pills like they were candy even though everyone was warning you against it. You're the one that hallucinated that we had sex and then yelled it for the entire hospital to hear! That was all you House and you finally paid for it. That doesn't mean that you get cut extra breaks because you fucked up your life!" Cuddy had started in a normal volume but in the end was yelling while leaned over the desk.

They both looked at the door to the DDX room as they heard it close and saw Thirteen's retreating form. House felt an anger that he'd been keeping at bay for a long time raise it's head as he stood up and glared at her. It took a while for her to actually look back at him and when she did there was obviously some regret and embarrassment in her eyes. "You got what you fucking wanted. You've humiliated me in front of my staff, payback right? At least I was out of my God damn mind, but you're just a fucking BITCH! It took me a longer than it ever should have to realize I was losing my mind, the first clue should have been when I started to have feelings for you! I'm taking my time that I've more than earned, and you can go fuck your little boy toy and stay the hell away from me or I'll be looking for work else where. I could have squashed you if I'd sued you, kept you from probably ever getting a decent job as a doctor again but I didn't. I'm the reason you are where you are, just like you're the reason I'm where I am. I don't owe you shit. If you hadn't hacked me up I would never have gotten addicted to vicodin and I would have never lost my sanity and had to be locked up. That's on you bitch, now get the hell out of my sight." He said with fiery eyes, Cuddy had tears in her eyes, and quickly left without a word as he watched her he felt bad for her, but not because what he said was a lie, but because it was all true.

Wilson was taking his time climbing the stairs trying to think of what to say to House and wishing the work day would just end already when he heard the door to the second floor open loudly and someone in high heels stop and cry. He slowly took a couple of silent steps and felt a huge amount of guilt as he saw Cuddy leaned against the wall crying as quietly as she could. Part of him said to go back down the steps as silently as he went up them and just ignore the whole thing, but the caring part of him just couldn't do it. "Lisa," he said softly as he took some more steps.

Cuddy saw him and started wiping at her eyes, "Just leave me alone Wilson, between you and House I really don't think I can take much more." She said and tried to walk past him but he didn't let her pass.

"What did House do?" Wilson asked with worry, if it was bad enough to make her cry then it had to be pretty harsh.

"He blames me Wilson, he blames me for all of it and... maybe he's right but what I did to him, it was to save him Wilson. I didn't want to hurt him or put him in pain so he would have to take vicodin and then get addicted to it so bad that he lost his mind. I never meant to do that, I... I just wanted him to live through the leg thing you know. I know it was unethical and that... I mean he's never said it but obviously he has to hate me for it, but I just couldn't lose him. He's... he's House... you know?" She said as more tears arose from her.

Wilson frowned, "Did he say he blamed you?"

"He said it was my fault he was where he is, that he wouldn't have gotten addicted to vicodin if I hadn't hacked him up." Cuddy said with a hard sigh.

Wilson's eyes were sympathetic, "He doesn't blame you. He can see how you had some responsibility for what's happened to him, but he doesn't blame you."

"How do you know?" she asked.

Wilson swallowed, "Because I do, and he always defended you saying that if he didn't ask to be put in a coma or if Stacy hadn't have given her consent that it never would have happened."

"You blame me?" Cuddy said softly.

"Yes, you cut him up and then you were gone, you didn't even do his post ops, then Stacy left and I was the only one that tried to help. I'd come by and and have to get him food and clean the place and it was me who stayed with him all night to make sure he didn't kill himself when he just stopped talking. I'm the one who had to watch him try so hard to walk and get more and more depressed. He could see that you could have stopped it but let it go because so could Stacy or himself at different points. He's in a lot of pain today and you probably just set him off. Believe me, as many times as I tried to convince him that you were to blame and every time he defended you... he doesn't blame you." He said with warm honest eyes.

"But you do," Cuddy said sadly.

"And I always will. You hurt him, in a way he's never been able to recover from and for that I can't forgive you, even if he can." He said and moved to the side.

She took some steps and then looked back up at him, "He could have died if I didn't do what I did."

Wilson nodded, "Yeah he could have, or he could be walking pain free, either way that was his call, not yours." He said then walked up the steps and out of the stairway.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Time to Talk

**Hey everyone just wanted to let you know that I finally got a beta reader and it's awesome!Thank you so much BS B. Also I hope everyone is safe from the horrible storms that hit down last night on the east coast. I hope you like the chapter it was fun and yet a little challenging to write, leaves you wanting more hopefully. :) Nicole**

It was three when Wilson was finally able to go back to the clinic and put in some time. He stopped as he got off the elevator and saw a familiar tall lanky figure walking out of one of the rooms with a mother and child following. The mother looked irritated as she drug her child out of the hospital. Wilson figured he couldn't hide from House forever and walked over to look at the sign in list and suddenly there was a long thin finger on the next patient.

"You can take her, she already looks close to tears and I'm not in the mood to hear someone cry," House said standing to the side.

Wilson looked up at him, "So... how many hours you still lack?" he said looking at House awkwardly.

"An hour, you?" House asked flatly looking down at the floor.

"Four and a half. I'll be getting out of here late, maybe we could go out for dinner tonight. It'll be too late for me to start cooking when I get out." Wilson said watching the man with apologetic eyes.

House looked up and was about to say something when he tensioned up as he saw Cuddy come out of her office looking more worn than usual. Wilson noticed and looked behind him to see Cuddy look at both of them and walk away looking down. "She got mad when she found out I was taking off tomorrow and I lost it a little, because she was bitching me out while my team was listening." House said as his eyes followed her.

"Oh," Wilson said pretending he didn't know anything about it. "So, what do you think about dinner?"

House looked back to Wilson and licked his lips as he thought about it, "I'm not sure when I'm going to be back. I called Dr. Nolan and he was able to fit me in at five today, which means I wont have to go in tomorrow. Maybe you can give me a call when you get out and I'll let you know."

Wilson swallowed as he looked around nervously, "You called Nolan already? I thought we were going to talk about this first?"

House narrowed his eyes on Wilson, "Not everything is about you, you know. I took Vicoden last night and he's the one that got me though rehab. You remember me being in rehab right? Locked up with a bunch of nuts all by myself without even a friend to come by and let me know that I hadn't been completely forgotten by everyone else."

Wilson frowned, "House I wanted to..."

"Dr. Wilson, could you please take care of Mrs. Richards who's in room three, she's been waiting on you." Beth interrupted with a smile yet commanding eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll call you later House," Wilson said and left, if he'd been a dog his tail would be between his legs.

"So, what fascinating medical mystery do you have for me Beth? The case of the runny noses, the endless cough, maybe the itch from down-under?" House asked as he slowly rubbed his leg some and leaned back against the counter.

Beth smiled darkly, "There is a quadrapaligic who needs a rectal exam, I'm sure you can handle that right?"

House looked out at the guy in the wheelchair, "Fine, I'll need one of the nurses though to help move him."

"Sorry, they're all busy, but you're a strong man right? Strong enough to make your mean boss run out in tears, I'm sure you can handle him." Beth said curtly and walked away.

House sighed heavily as he looked at the patient and then called out the name on the file. Beth kept giving him the shit work for the rest of his time and by the time he was off his leg was swollen and throbbing.

111111111111111

"Hello Greg, I was a little surprised when you called to move our time, is there something in particular you wanted to discuss," Nolan said as he noticed that House was hobbling worse than usual.

House sat down in the chair and looked at the man, "I took Vicoden last night."

Nolan looked at his notes, "Where did you get it?"

House narrowed his eye on the man, "Wilson, funny thing is he said you told him that I might have to go back on it. Evidently he'd been keeping some around just in case."

Nolan looked back up and could see that House looked pissed, "Yes well, I thought you might be masking the pain and since Wilson is your PCP I let him know about my worries."

"Didn't cross your mind to let me know though? This therapy is an odd thing to get used to. I'm suppose to be completely honest with you but it doesn't work the other way around." House said still looking at him with accusing eyes.

Nolan raised an eyebrow, "The problem is that you weren't being completely honest, if you were then we would have talked about pain and I would have told you, like I did Wilson, that you might have to go back on the Vicoden." House looked down at the leg knowing that Nolan had a point and Nolan sighed as he could see that something else was going on with House. "So, why did he give you the Vicoden?"

House looked up a little alarmed by the question and shrugged, "My leg was hurting, why else would he give it to me?"

Nolan found that answer to be very interesting, or more the fact that House seemed to not want to talk about it. "Well it must have been hurting more than normal for you to ask for it right?"

"I didn't ask for it," House said with irritation.

"Hmm, that's interesting, he just gave it to you then for no reason?" Nolan asked with doubtful eyes.

"I fell," he said quickly.

"You're handicapped, this can't be the first time you've fallen," Nolan said waiting to hear more.

House met his eyes and looked away again, "No, but I fell directly on the leg, so it hurt pretty bad."

"You didn't brace the fall with your arms or lean to the other side when you fell?" Nolan asked innocently although he felt like there was something more to this than what House was saying.

House licked the spot of his lip that was scabbed from where Wilson bit him, "No, I'd busted my lip and my hands were on it when I fell."

Nolan nodded, "So how did you're lip get busted?"

"Why the hell does it matter, it just did okay?" House said getting very put out with Nolan.

Nolan leaned toward House watching him, "Why does answering the questions bother you so much?" He asked to see House look at the ground. "Greg, there are some things I've come to learn about you and I know that you didn't honestly expect me not to ask you more about why you took the Vicoden. You wouldn't have come here if at least a part of you didn't want to talk about this."

"I kissed Wilson and he bit my lip then pushed me, that's how I fell," House said looking up at Nolan.

Nolan looked surprised and seemed to stiffen up some, "You kissed him? Was this the first time you'd kissed him?"

House scoffed as he saw Nolan sit straighter and tense up, "You have a problem with a man kissing another man, afraid I might kiss you?"

"No, it's just that I'm trying to understand why someone who's portrayed themselves as a heterosexual man would have kissed their male friend," Nolan said honestly. "You know, we can sit here and I can ask you one question at time or you could just tell me the whole story from the beginning."

House swallowed, "There's something different about him, my feelings run deeper than they should for him. He's never shown any interest in me other than friendship but I... I've had feelings for him for a long time now." He said and looked down then sighed, "Wilson was talking to one of our new neighbors and she thought we were gay, which is understandable. We're two middle age men living together, anyway I told him they'd figure out that we weren't as time passed but evidently that wasn't good enough because he wanted to go out with this girl in our building. So I saw the girl and told her we weren't gay but I had a little fun with it and got a big musical poster for her to see and acted gay. I was jealous that he wanted to be with her and he always kicks me to the curb when he gets with someone, but I told him I was doing it because I was going after the same girl. I said that my plan was to pretend to be gay and that our relationship was in the gutter then as I got closer to her I'd make a move and make her think that she'd changed me." He looked up to see a disapproving look on Nolan and sighed. "Anyway, things escalated as you could imagine and last night he proposed to me in a small Italian restaurant and I kissed him," House said remembering the moment and how full of hope his heart had been. "I guess I crossed the proverbial line because he stormed out, but he'd kissed back and there was.. something there," He said and looked at the ring. "By the time he got home I was working on my second glass of scotch and smoking, which he tossed both of them and continued to rant at me, but I knew there was something there, so I pushed. I told him that he was pissed because he liked it and that it didn't fit into his good boy ways, and kissed him again. That's when he bit my lip and pushed me down," He said looking back to Nolan, "so I went to my room. It must have been an hour or so when Wilson stopped by to apologize for the leg thing and I was..." He stopped and looked back down. "I was in a lot of pain and was really depressed. I told him to leave but he didn't and then he massaged my leg some because he could tell that I was experiencing breakthrough pain with the spasms. It took a while but when it finally relaxed some he stopped and I asked him to leave again, but on his way out he saw a piece of paper I'd written a...," his eyes went to Nolan. He knew that Nolan was bound by the law to keep him for evaluation if he found out that House was suicidal. "It was a note expressing some my feeling for him and how I thought his life might be better if I wasn't a part of it." He said carefully looking down. "Wilson was upset and then he saw the kitchen knife I had, you know in case I wanted to carve a chicken in my bedroom," House added as he swallowed as he looked away with shame. "We fought over the knife and that's when I told him about the pain and how life was unbearable without something to stifle it. He got the knife away from me and that's when he gave me some Vicoden, at first I thought it was some sort of test but he told me you two had talked about it. We talked some and then we kissed and then... it got heated in a intimate way." House said looking up some at Nolan, "Evidently Wilson's been with men before back in college, anyway... that's what happened." He said wondering what Nolan would say.

Nolan's face was very serious, "I should admit you for 24 hours for evaluation. The reason I released you was because you came to me when your depression was overwhelming you sought me out and talked about it instead of letting it manifest to the point you couldn't handle it. Why didn't you call me last night?"

House looked around anxiously, "I... didn't think there was anything you could do, or anyone could do to change my feelings or make the pain stop."

Nolan sighed, "Greg, you're never alone. I will always be there for you and no matter how bad it gets there is always something we can do, but I can't help you if you don't let me know what's happening. Do you think you might need to change antidepressants?"

"I don't know. The pain has been getting so bad and the ibuprofen hasn't been making a dent in it. It's hard to stay in a good state of mind when it gets that bad and doesn't show any sign of stopping, but I'm scared of the Vicoden." House admitted.

Nolan smiled some, "That's good, it means you'll be more cautious with it and of course I told Wilson if you do have to go back on it to monitor your usage strictly."

"What if the hallucinations come back," House asked.

"If they do we'll work through it, but I don't think that's going to happen as long as you're careful and continuing therapy. I never thought that the Vicoden was the main reason behind your hallucinations and I still don't, not that I think you needed to be taking as much Vicoden as you were." He said and even though House still looked worried he'd relaxed a little. "So... have you and Wilson talked about what happened last night?"

House shook his head, "No, we're suppose to talk about it this weekend. We both took off tomorrow so we'll have a long weekend to talk about it."

"What do you want?" Nolan asked looking at the ring on Greg's wedding finger.

House shrugged as he looked at the ring that Nolan was looking at, "I want to try a relationship with him, but I don't want to have to hide it."

Nolan's brow creased, "Why would you have to hide it?"

"I think Wilson's ashamed for anyone to know about what happened. I confronted him today about it and he didn't disagree." House said looking up at the ceiling.

Nolan thought about that some, "Maybe you could bring him in to one of your sessions sometime, and we could figure it out more, but if you don't want to hide your relationship you need to let him know that."

House bit his lip some and frowned, "So I just throw this away because he cares more about what other people think than he should."

"No, I'm not telling you that you can't date him if he doesn't tell everyone about the relationship. I'm saying that you need to let him know how you feel about it and you two need to come to a compromise. With homosexual couples telling friends and family members can be hard, but hiding the relationship creates a misconception that what you're doing is some how wrong and can cause resentment between the couple. I'm sure the fact that you two work at the same place would make that an even harder issue," Nolan said with a knowing look.

House nodded in thought, "I haven't taken anymore Vicoden since the ones he gave me last night. This morning when I woke up and found him in the bed with a bottle of Vicoden on the nightstand I thought it was a hallucination."

Nolan smiled some, "Well that must have been interesting."

"It was very 'interesting' from an outsiders point of view but it was down right scary for me. It took me till one o'clock today to realize I wasn't crazy." House said and pulled out his phone to look at the time.

"You have somewhere to be?" Nolan asked.

House shrugged, "Wilson wanted us to go out and eat tonight. He should be getting off work in and hour or so."

"That's a good sign, you should go," Nolan said and stood up. He watched as House struggled some to stand, "Greg, don't let your fear keep you from doing what's best for you, take the Vicoden when you need them and remember you can call me anytime." He said and House nodded and left.

House was driving back when his phone rang and answered the called using his bluetooth helmet, "Who is it?"

"It's just me House. I was seeing if you wanted to get dinner with me," Wilson asked.

House thought about it for a second, "You paying?"

"Don't I always," Wilson said back.

House could swear he heard a smile in there, "I'm not cheap you know. Did you have a place in mind?"

"I'm starving I could eat anything. What are you in the mood for?" Wilson asked back.

"How about Indian?" House asked back with a grin, since he knew Wilson didn't care for it.

"Sure, sounds great. Which one is the best to go too?" Wilson questioned.

"The Saffron House is my favorite," House said smiling as he knew if Wilson was willing to eat Indian food that he must really want to spend time with him.

"Great, I'm about to leave and I'll get the directions on my GPS. How far out are you?" Wilson asked.

"I'm just getting back in to Princeton, I'll probably beat you there," House said feeling better about this dinner.

"I'll see you there then," Wilson said and then paused, "bye House."

House smiled some, "Bye Wilson," he said and hung up.

When Wilson arrived House was in fact already there, it was hard to not notice his motorcycle as Wilson walked up to the door and in the restaurant. The place wasn't like most of the Indian restaurants he'd been in, the music was classical instead of Indian and the lights were dim, like you'd expect at a good steakhouse or French restaurant. He could smell the distinct aroma of Indian food though and was greeted by a Indian woman.

"Hello sir, how many will there be tonight?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"I'm actually meeting someone here," Wilson answered back.

"Oh, you must be the man joining Dr. House today. Please follow me and I'll take you to him," she said and turned.

Wilson secretly wondered how hard it would be for him to find House on his own, but soon realized that the woman was doing him a service by taking him to House. They walked through two big seating areas with about half the tables taken and then she walked him down a hallway that had door openings but no doors, instead hung beautiful curtains. He could hear some cheers coming from one and soft talking from a couple of others, they passed a server who smiled and then near the end of the hall she opened a green curtain that had designs stitched in gold. He walked in to see a white clothed table that House was sitting at.

"Sir, your shoes," the woman said.

Wilson looked down to see Houses shoes were on a mat by the door and took his off too then sat down. "I've never seen a place quite like this," he said looking around.

House nodded, "It took me a couple of years in Princeton before I found it, use to be Stacy's favorite restaurant. The rooms give you a different level of privacy that most restaurants just don't have and the food is amazing," he said and leaned back and looked over Wilson's shoulder at the woman. "Two Mango Lassies to start, thank you."

When Wilson looked back she was gone and the curtains were drawn together. He looked around and the small six by six foot room. The carpet was maroon and the walls were a neutral green. He looked back to House who was looking nervous as he looked back at him.

"So a day in the clinic, that must have been fun," House said making an attempt at small talk to ease the uncomfortable silence in the room.

Wilson smiled some, "Yeah, well it was a break from telling people they have cancer or setting up treatments for patients. When you're a Oncologist it's always cancer, so to get away from that and have patients who have a different diagnoses is nice. How did your talk with Nolan go?"

House looked around at everything except Wilson, "It was... okay."

"Would you like to start with appetizers tonight?" Ask the waitress who'd brought their drinks.

"Shrimp Tandoori for the appetizer and make everything tonight mild," House said and gestured to Wilson, "he's a light weight when it comes to heat."

"I know how you like your food extra spicy Dr. House. If you wish I will talk to my cooks and have them split the dish, so you can have yours as hot as you want in one bowl and he can have his as bland as he wants in another bowl," the waitress suggested.

"That would be great for the entrees, but for the appetizer I can suffer through his boring pallet Teja." House said with a smirk when he referred to Wilson being boring.

Teja gave House a nod and Wilson a smile then was gone.

Wilson rolled his eyes, "My pallet isn't boring just because I can't eat whole fresh habanero peppers. That just means I'm normal and not someone who enjoys feeling like my mouth is on fire."

"That's what I said, boring," House retorted and took a sip of his mango lassie.

Wilson made a annoyed face and then took a sip of his drink, which was a lot like a mango smoothy. "I thought a lot about what you said in my office today about me being ashamed of you."

"And," House asked waiting for the shoe to drop.

Wilson sighed, "I am ashamed, but not of you. I hang out with you all the time, hell we're living together, but the idea of people labeling me as gay..." He paused as he tried to explain. "I've been married three different times and dated a ton of girls, if people find out that we're more than friends how does that look? People will think I'm a closet case and that I was pretending to like women, but I wasn't. I loved my wives, it wasn't some sort of sham marriage, and people won't believe that this is new between us. As long as we've been friends people will think it was always going on, they'll think I was cheating on my wives with you." Wilson said with sad eyes.

House thought about what Wilson was saying, and what he hadn't said yet, "You said you were with guys in college."

"That was college, before I had a career to lose and I didn't go around announcing that I was having romantic relationships with men." Wilson saw House close his eye and ready himself for what was about to come and Wilson felt like a jerk. "I think it's best if we just accept what last night and this morning really was. You were depressed and I was comforting you, we shouldn't change our lives because of one night."

House opened his eyes looking down at the table, "Yeah, sure, that's all it was."

Wilson moved his hand to House's but House pulled it back and Wilson could feel the guilt on his shoulders. "House... I'm sorry, but I think this is the best thing for both of us."

"Well if you think it's the best thing by all means it must be," House said flatly looking up at Wilson with cold eyes.

Wilson swallowed, "So what do you think we should do."

"Doesn't matter, you've already said how it's going to be, right?" House said back with an edge and then looked over Wilson's shoulder as the waitress came in.

"Shrimp tandoori, and what would you like to have for dinner?" Teja asked sensing some tension.

"The Lamb Saagwala, Chicken Tikka Marsala, Kadia Bhindi Curry, and Hyderabadi Brinjal." House said crisply.

Teja nodded as she gave Wilson a curious look and left.

"Great, so now you're going to be an ass to the waitress," Wilson said annoyed.

"I'm not being an ASS. She asked for my order and I gave it to her, but tell you what next time you can make the order okay. Oh that's right, you wouldn't know what to order because you don't know what anything is." House shot back with condescension.

Wilson let out a breath as he tried to keep calm, "Yeah, you've got me House, you're so much more knowledgeable than everyone else. You know about food and culture of different countries because you're father dragged you around like a rag doll from one place to the next, I'm so jealous because all my parents did for me was give me a home and love." He said with spite and then saw the hurt on House's face. "I.. I didn't mean that."

"My parents loved me, just because my life wasn't like the Andy Griffith Show doesn't mean they didn't love me," House said back as he looked in Wilson's eyes.

Wilson frowned, "I know," he said softly and they both just looked at each other for a couple of minutes. "You never said what you think we should do," he pointed out.

"If you don't want to be with me then it doesn't matter what I think we should do," House said honestly.

Wilson's lip twitched some, "I never said I didn't enjoy what we did."

House tried not to take hope from that statement. "I just thought that we could see where things go. Keep it quite at first and then... if things seem like they're working out we could slowly start telling people."

"I thought about that, but honestly I don't think I'd ever be ready to tell people," Wilson said with a pout.

"So we just stay friends, pretend it didn't happen then," House asked with a since of defeat.

It wasn't what either of them really wanted, and Wilson sighed, "I think it's for the best."

"Great, can I get one of those Vicoden off you," House said with his hand out and not quite meeting Wilson's eyes.

Wilson got him out a pill and put it in his hand, "Are you sure you're okay with this."

"Yep," House said and took the pill. The rest of dinner was continued with a silence that seemed to crawl under both of their skin with Wilson complementing the food every so often.

House beat Wilson to the condo and was watching TV when Wilson came in. "Anything good on?" Wilson asked as he walked over and sat down on the couch beside him.

House kept his eyes on the TV, "There's a wrestling match on."

Wilson wished that the tension between them would go away as he looked at House and could remember every second of last night. "Sounds good," he said rather lamely.

House glanced over at Wilson to see him looking at his pants and looked back at the TV. "Did you remember to bring the leftovers in?"

Wilson looked away from House's body feeling dirty and guilty for his thoughts, "Yeah, they're in the refrigerator. You know what, I'm tired. I'm going to go on to bed."

House looked over at him with disappointment, "Oh... you want me to turn the TV down?"

"No, it's fine. Goodnight House," Wilson said getting up and leaving rather quickly.

House sat up watching the match for a while, but had to go to the restroom shortly after Wilson had left and got up. As he was walking to the restroom he heard some noise from Wilson's room and walked over to it putting his ear to the door.

"Oh yeah," Wilson said as he rubbed his hard penis, glad that House had kept the volume up so he couldn't be heard. "Mm, your ass feels so good. Shit House..." he panted as he moved his hand faster.

House licked his lips as he continued to listen.

Wilson could see House on his stomach underneath him with his eyes closed, "You want it hard, I'll give it too you hard..." He said bitting his lip as he moved his legs apart and gripped his cock tighter while his other hand cupped his balls. "Oohhhh... that's it.. take it..." he said between pants as he felt his balls clench, "I'm going to fill that sweet ass of yours up... that's it... take my cum.. take it all in that.. hungry ass..." He said as he rode out his orgasm and calmed down. His cheeks felt like they were on fire from desire and embarrassment over how much he liked imagining House with him.

House swallowed as he moved back from the door and made his way to the bathroom. He went back to the couch watching the match but thinking about Wilson and him. It was evident by what Wilson was doing that he wanted more than a friendship between them just as he did, but he was still too worried about what others would think of him. So that meant the only thing that was really keeping them apart was social acceptance.

It was almost and hour since Wilson had gone into his room before he came out and saw House turn and look at him as his door squeaked. "Hey," he said with as he walked in the kitchen to get himself something to drink.

"I thought you were going to bed," House said and looked back at the TV.

"I was but I couldn't sleep," Wilson said and walked in then sat back on the couch now in his pajamas.

House looked over at Wilson, "Didn't sound like you were sleeping."

Wilson paled as he looked at House, "You heard me?" he gasped.

"I got up to go to the restroom and heard noises from your room and on inspection I heard you. You said my name," House said slow and calm not wanting to scare Wilson away.

"You were spying on me!" Wilson said as he stood up.

"Don't go," House said and was surprised when Wilson actually stayed. He knew he was going to say the right thing here, even if he wasn't sure what that was. "I need to know if it was just sex last night and this morning." He said looking in Wilson's eyes.

Wilson blinked as he looked in House insecure eyes, "I don't know. There were so many emotions going on last night I'm not sure if it felt so good because of the intensity or because I was feeling something more."

House rubbed his thigh as he looked down, "For me, it was a lot more than sex. I've had sex with people I cared about and strippers I didn't. I felt something with us, and I don't know if I can forget that; I'm not sure if I want too forget it."


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye, Hello

House rubbed his thigh as he looked down, "For me, it was a lot more than sex. I've had sex with people I cared about and strippers I didn't. I felt something with us, and I don't know if I can forget that; I'm not sure if I want too forget it."

Wilson felt his heart beat faster at the news that House felt more for him and he sat back down watching the TV as he bit his lip. He wasn't sure if it was because it was moving to hear House say he cared or if it was because he was scared to admit he had too. With any other man the choice would be clear, say you didn't feel anything and walk away, but House wasn't any other man. Wilson was seeing him open up about his feelings for the first time since Stacy left and it had caused him and House to grow closer than he's ever expected. "I felt it too and even if we never spoke about it again, I would always remember it for the best of reasons."

House eyes were glued on Wilson as he spoke, "Then why do want us to pretend it didn't happen."

"I don't WANT it. I just think it's the best solution," Wilson said.

House looked down, "I'm sorry Wilson, but I can't do that. I can't live with you and act like I don't have any feelings for you other than friendship, not after what we shared. I can't watch you go on dates and hear them come and go from you're bedroom and pretend it doesn't matter to me. I'm done with ignoring my feelings and pretending I don't feel." He said looking up at Wilson, "So, I think it would be smart if I moved back to my own apartment."

"What?!" Wilson said, his head jerking to look at House, not believing his ears.

"It makes sense and at least there I could relax instead of dwelling in the tension that's between us, or what could have been." House explained.

"Last night you had planned to kill yourself and NOW you think it's a good idea to move out of here and into the place were you were seeing hallucinations and almost over dosed on Vicodin! I thought you were suppose to be a genius, it doesn't take an idiot to figure out that's just stupid." Wilson said with panic as he looked in House's eyes.

House frowned hearing the logic behind his worry. "You can control the Vicodin, just give me four pills to take home after work."

Wilson shook his head, "No, that's not going to happen, because you aren't going to move. Last night we got into a argument and because of that along with the pain you decided that best solution was to try to end your life."

"I'm not staying here because you're afraid I'm going to off myself. I promised you that I would come to you if I started feeling like that again and I will, but," House's eyes saddened, "I can't live here with you and pretend I don't feel the way I do, I've done that long enough. I can't listen to you pleasuring yourself to the thought of me and then watch as you deny yourself and me the chance at something more."

"You really think that's the only reason I don't want you to move out?" Wilson said with a frown. "Don't get me wrong, of course I don't want to you hurt yourself, but House... that's not the only reason I don't want you to move. I like having you here. You're not the only one that gets lonely or depressed, I do too and living with you helps." He sighed, "I liked what we shared last night, and I'm not just talking about the physical aspects of it. I think you're right, we should give it a shot."

House rolled his eyes, "This isn't some kind of ultimatum Wilson. You can't just date me to keep me from moving out. We both knew this would happen at some point, most of my stuff is still at the apartment anyway, this was never meant to be permanent. We can still hang out every now and again and we'll still see each other at work. It doesn't mean we aren't friends it just means that after what happened that we need some distance from each other in order to get things back the way they were."

Wilson leaned in and kissed House soft and sweet, to which House pulled back looking down and catching his breath. "That's why I want to date you, because yesterday you kissed me and then you let me into you're heart and we shared something... that was incredible."

House's eyes meet Wilson's, "Obviously it wasn't that incredible or you wouldn't have said that it was best we forget about it. We work as friends. I'd rather have that then for you to suffer through a romantic relationship that is sure to fail because the only reason you're trying it is because you don't want me to move or because you're afraid I'll commit suicide."

Wilson kissed House harder and with more passion, but stopped when he felt House's hand on his chest pushing him away, "Did it sound like I was suffering when you listened at my door tonight? I want this, I want you."

House closed his eyes. He want this so bad, but Wilson was doing a complete turn around from what he'd said at dinner. He licked his lips tasting where Wilson had kissed him then opened his eyes looking at the man. "It doesn't sound like you know what you want. I'm going to go to bed, maybe you should spend some time thinking about it." He said and stood up, he could see the surprise in Wilson's face. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine either way, but you need to think about what you really want and are capable of. I'm not going to be the dirty secret, there was a time when I would have been even if it tore me apart from the inside out, but not anymore, not after Mayfield. All I'm going to ask of you is to think about it and make a choice, because honestly," he looked down, " I can't handle going back and forth, it's been hard enough with Cuddy but with you... I just can't."

Wilson watched as House walked to his room with the cane and took a deep breath when he closed the door. He'd thought that House would jump at his offer to date, but evidently he really had changed from being in Mayfield. House was using his brain and really thinking about the choices he made in his personal life and how those choices would effect not only him but Wilson too. Wilson got up and heard the pills move in the bottle in his pocket, which reminded him that House might need one if his leg was still hurting too bad get to bed or might wake up and need one. He stopped at House's bedroom door and swallow as he knocked.

"You need to think about it longer than that Wilson," House said laying in his bed.

"Can I come in for a minute?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know, can you?" House said looking at the door.

Wilson opened the door and walked in a step or two, "I thought you might need some of these to get through the night." He said pulling out the orange bottle from his pocket.

House looked at them and then Wilson, "What if the pain is in my head? What if it is psychological? The pain was bad in Mayfield but it's gotten so much worse since I left, but it's not like anythings been going all that well since I got out."

Wilson frowned, "You've also been a lot more active than you were at Mayfield." He could still the worry on House's features, "Hey, it's not you're fault. You suffer from chronic pain and I was over prescribing Vicodin for you. I should have been more careful, and I will this time. I won't let that happen to you again."

House swallow looking at the pills, "I lied to you."

"About what?" Wilson asked a little caught off guard by the statement.

"It wasn't Kutner I was seeing," House said meeting Wilson's eyes, "it was Amber."

Wilson searched House's eyes, "Why did you lie to me?" he said with a edge in his voice at the still sore subject of his dead girlfriend.

House looked him straight in the eyes while he frowned, "Because it's my fault she's dead, and you loved her so much. I was afraid if I told you the truth you wouldn't help me, because you'd hate me even more, which I know I deserve. I am so sorry Wilson, but I thought you should know the truth before you make a decision about us. There is nothing I regret more than calling you that night, not diagnosing the leg too late or Stacy leaving; nothing compares to how bad it felt to know that something I did, hurt you."

Wilson could tell that House had meant every word that he'd said, but those words still brought back a lot of feelings. It reminded him of his loss and the anger he'd held for House because of his involvement. He felt his eyes water up and looked at the door he'd come in through. "I just came in here to give you the pills." He said and put them down on the end table then walked out closing the door behind him.

House didn't even glance at the pills, instead he turned off the lamp by his bed and laid on his back looking at the ceiling. His leg was still throbbing from the day and the pill he'd had at dinner had only made is bearable but it had worn off an hour ago. He figured he deserved to feel the pain even if it would never be as much pain as he'd put Wilson though, by being part of the cause in Amber's death.

Wilson turned off the TV, locked the doors, and got ready for bed. He laid there thinking about Amber and the discussion he and House had when House had found out. He remembered telling House that they should date because their screwed up relationship worked and how unreadable House's eyes became as he just listened with a slightly awestruck hanging mouth. He still missed Amber so much and he would be lying if he said that he was over her or how her end came to be. It wasn't really House's fault, he knew that but still House was a variable in the equation that equaled a world without his Amber and that haunted him.

He could feel the anger and resentment grow in his heart, it hurt and felt so unnatural for him to harbor such emotions about his closest friend. He was even mad at himself for having the feelings, because he really wasn't resentful, he couldn't be. He couldn't be mad at House for living because Amber died, that was just... it wasn't him. He still was being plagued by seeing House's body shake uncontrollably during the end of the DBS treatment and had worried him about House's recovery, keeping a close eye on his progress from far away. And with that thought the guilt came, he'd asked House to do the DBS even after he'd gotten the head trauma, a concussion, vomiting, passing out, and cardiac arrest from over dosing on Alzheimer's medications and what was even worse was that House agreed. But House hadn't immediately said yes, no, he'd straight up told Wilson this could kill him and asked the hard question, did he want him to risk his life for a maybe, to which Wilson said yes.

That was a guilt he knew he would probably always carry with him and it was completely his fault. He should have never even suggested it because as loyal as House had always been he knew that as soon as he did House would do it. House was a huge patient advocate, he would lie, cheat and steal if it meant saving a life, and had done so on many occasions. He'd risked his medical license several times in attempts to save his patients life, which sadly Wilson was pretty sure he valued more than his life. Most just thought of him as reckless or rebellious against any from of authority, but that wasn't it. House cared, more than any doctor he'd ever met, he honestly felt like not doing absolutely everything you could for a patient was the same as having not done anything at all. He was obsessive about his work and would stay up for two or three nights in a row trying to figure out what was wrong with his patient, even when he went home he worked on it.

There had been many cases that Wilson had worried about House and conveniently stopped by unexpected to find House staring at a white board with symptoms on it, around him lab results and medical book scattered about. House didn't know how to really shut his mind off... it just kept on going no matter how exhausted he got and even if one night it gave him a break his passion wouldn't. To many times Wilson had thrown all the papers aside, forcing House to eat, shower, take some sleeping medication then he'd sit in the room until he was sure House was in fact asleep.

He swallowed as he thought about what House had told him; he'd been seeing Amber in his hallucinations not Kutner. The most worrisome question was why? It was probably guilt from having some small part in her death and him blaming House surely didn't help, it probably made things a lot worse. Wilson frowned as for the first time he contemplated his part in House's emotional grief, that ended in House having hallucinations of the woman he had ask his best friend to risk his life for. Then he'd walked away from House, claiming that they were never really friends. Cuddy and Cameron kept him informed of how House had tried to pretend he was okay, then tried and failed to make friends with some of the other doctor, and last he'd hired the private investigator to do some spying and be his friend.

Wilson tried to put his feelings aside and imagine things from House's point of view and the more he thought about it, the more he realized he had been brutal and spiteful. His eyes watered at the amount of pain and unjustified blame he'd pushed on House, of course he's actions had played a part in House's emotional state before House lost it. He was disgusted with himself by how he'd treated House and knew it was unfair to ask House to forgive him when he hadn't completely forgiven House yet. He closed his eyes concentrating on the anger he'd been holding on to for so long and he breathed out letting his anger go with his breath and with that he felt lighter and happier than he had in months.

"Amber," Wilson said softly, "I think it's time, time I finally let you go." He said feeling a little sad but relieved at the same time, "House is right, I never expected to lose you like I did and when it happened... I wasn't ready. I know you wouldn't have wanted me to hang on like I have but not everyone is as strong as you." He said smiling a little as he thought about how much of a fighter she was, "It's time to join the world of the living again. Thank you for your love, your patience and for always listening," he ended and swallowed.

11111111111

Wilson woke up then looked at the clock it was 5:38 and even though it was early he felt the most well rested he had in over a year. He got up and opened his door to see light from the TV illuminating the ugly couch that House had bought with the man himself laying on it. Wilson walked down the short hallway then turned going into the kitchen to make some coffee. "I didn't think you believed in getting up before McDonalds stopped serving breakfast," he said glancing at the back of the couch.

House rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket over his leg, "And I thought you would be able to sing decently until that time you got drunk I found out I was wrong."

Wilson frowned, "Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but then again look who I'm talking to, you live on the wrong side of the bed."

"Well not everyone can be fucking Mary Poppins like you are. Why don't you just take a leap off the roof ," House said feeling some sweet run off his brow from the pain in his leg, "I'm sure the hot air you're full of will keep you from getting hurt."

Wilson gritted his teeth, he'd woken up in a good mood and House was ruining it. "Fine, I'll jump off the roof next time you go for a jog. How does that sound?"

"I'd tell you to go fuck yourself if I didn't already know you had last night," House said loudly as his hand massaged the offending muscle.

Wilson felt his face redden some, "Sounds like you're the one who needs to get some, then maybe you wouldn't be such an ass."

House wished he would just go and get ready so that he could sneak back into his room. He heard Wilson take a step toward the couch, "You didn't seem to mind my ass last night, as I recall it was all you moaned about."

Wilson stopped feeling horrified and then something hit him. The only times that House was that harsh was when he was trying to push him away. His embarrassment was quickly over shadowed by concern as the thought about the suicide letter he still had tucked away in his wallet. He slowly took another step, then another.

House felt his heart race, "Dammit Wilson that wasn't a fucking invitation! I hear you're closet calling you, do us both a favor and stay inside it." He heard Wilson feet quicken but instead of going towards his room they were going toward him. He looked down at the blanket as he heard Wilson stop in front of the couch. "No means no Wilson, now leave me the hell alone."

Wilson didn't even notice House's remark instead gazing at the sweat on the other mans brow and rigid posture. "You're legs hurting," he said softly.

House rolled his eyes, "Wow, I didn't know I was living with my very own Sherlock Holmes. My leg is always hurting, now leave me alone!" He yelled looking at him.

Wilson didn't even acknowledge House's remark as he saw the redness of House's eyes and the bags that told him House hadn't yet been to sleep. "You haven't slept."

"Well you're on a roll Captain Obvious, now can you tell me what color my hair is and then leave me alone," House said dripping with condescension and sweat.

"Let me see," Wilson said his worried eye on House's leg.

House frowned looking at the blanket covered leg, "I'll be fine, just go."

Wilson sighed and sat down on the edge of the couch by House's torso and put a soft hand on the leg, "It's okay, just let me see." He said and House looked away without a word, but Wilson knew that was the closest the man would come to saying he accepted Wilson's help. He pulled the blanket away , a little surprised House was only wearing his boxer briefs and a shirt, he looked at the black bruise that covered the leg and frowned, "Where's your Vicodin?"

"In the bedroom," House said biting his lip some.

Wilson nodded and got the medicine but counted the pills before bringing them to House. "Here," he said holding out two pills, which House took and chewed. "You didn't take any medication last night, you want to explain that to me?"

"No," House said rubbing his leg.

Wilson sighed looking down at House, "You've got to quit doing this, quit punishing yourself." House looked up at him and nodded some looking away. "Why were you doing it this time, what did you do so bad that you thought you deserved to suffer in pain all night?"

"I hurt you, it's at least partly my fault that she's dead," House said looking at the blanket.

"You didn't do anything wrong House, all you did was call a friend when you were in need, that's what friends are for. You didn't ask her to come and pick you up. You didn't make her get on that bus, and there was no way that you could have predicted that the bus would crash." Wilson said slowly, giving House a chance to absorb what he was saying. "The only reason I ever blamed you was because I was just angry about what had happened and it was easier to blame you than to admit that sometimes things like this just happen." He said watching as House's eyes met his, "But I'm not blaming you anymore. You were there for her during the crash, she said you comforted her and bandaged her. She could have died and I would never have known if it hadn't been for you tying that scarf around her leg and stopping at nothing to remember what had happened. Your only crime was being there and considering me a friend you can call when you're in a time of need, and for that, I can forgive you because I'm glad you were there and you are a friend. I'm sorry House... I never should have put any of that on you and I shouldn't have asked you to do the DBS. I hope someday you can forgive me."

House looked at Wilson, "I agreed to the DBS, hell I'm the one that had suggested it earlier. You don't have anything to be apologetic for, you lost someone who meant a lot to you and I was a part of that even if it wasn't intentional." He said swallowing, "When I was in the coma... I saw Amber sitting on a bus with me, just us. She told me to get off that it wasn't my time and I told her that it should have been me and that I didn't want to get off because there was no pain there and I knew you would hate me." He smiled some thinking about it, "She smiled and said I kind of deserved it, then I got off and saw you standing there then walk away."

Wilson's eyes dropped, "I was mad about what happened and I took that out on you, but I've never hated you House, not really," he said meeting his eyes again.

House nodded, "The medication is starting to work. Could you hand me my cane so I can get some sleep?"

"Sure," Wilson said and bent down picking up the cane then handing it to House.

House moved his legs out from under the covers and over the edge of the couch. He looked at Wilson who stepped back to give him some space and wondered if he would ever meet someone else who would understand his looks like Wilson did. He heaved himself off the couch wishing his leg felt more stable, then started walking.

Wilson opened his door and walked over to the window drawing the blinds and curtains closed. He wanted to be close in case House fell but when he looked back House was in the bed pulling the covers over him. He wanted to talk more to him about how he thought his blaming House might have had some effect on him losing his mind and his hallucinations but he could tell House was tired so he didn't.

House already had closed his eyes and laid there for about five minutes, "You going to watch me sleep?"

Wilson blushed some, "No, just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Wilson, wake me up at noon," House said and yawned.

"Noon it is, night House," Wilson said walking out.

"Thanks," House whispered at the exact moment Wilson walked past him.

Wilson smiled as he barely heard it then left closing the door behind him. He took a bath in his canoe tub and thought about the morning, laughing at House's harsh remarks. He had to admit he'd missed how blunt and cutting his friend could be and then suddenly Amber popped in his head because she could be the same way, especially when she was sick or tired. House and Amber had always been a lot a like, but it wasn't until then that Wilson discovered that the qualities that they shared were the ones he loved the most in Amber. The blunt honesty, even if it wasn't a attractive trait, made him feel secure because he knew that she wouldn't lie, it wasn't in her nature, or House's. He leaned back in the tub imagining that day in front of his office door when House had discovered he was dating Amber, finding truth in the words that were meant to be just a joke when he was saying them.

Amber and his relationship had been different from all the other women he'd dated and so far had seemed to have the most potential. They check out women together, made fun of their incompetent co-works and she could out drink him. She could be just as cunning and harsh as House was and yet she would do anything to make him happy, actually she cared more about his happiness than any of his wives ever did. She really was the female equivalent to House and if he could have a shot with her again there would be nothing that would stand in his way, so why wouldn't he jump on the chance to date House. He smiled as he made up his mind once and for all, he was going for it, so what if people thought he was nuts or made fun of him, he wasn't going to pass up a chance of real happiness because of them.

"House wake up, it noon now, so get up," Wilson said nudging the mans arm.

House pulled the covers tighter around himself, "Go away," he mumbled turning away from Wilson.

"You're the one that asked me to wake you up," Wilson reminded him.

"You ever wonder why I don't have an alarm clock?" House mumbled.

"Because the leg wakes you up before it does anyway?" Wilson said flatly.

"That too, but another reason is that I always hit it so hard or threw it so many times they would break. Don't end up like my alarm clocks Wilson, leave me alone." House grumbled.

Wilson sat down on the bed and shook House's shoulder, "Get up, don't make me do something you'll regret."

"I swear if you pour water on me I won't be the only one regretting it," House said in a deep warning voice.

"Fine," Wilson said and grabbed House's side tickling it.

House jerked as he giggled grabbing Wilson's left hand and tugged him so hard he was on his back and with in seconds House had rolled on top of him, the covers that were once on him now on Wilson. "You're an annoying little bastard, anyone ever tell you that," he said glaring at the man.

Wilson was a little stunned by how fast House was, "What do you plan on doing about it?" he asked finding the situation a little hot.

House narrowed his eyes on Wilson grabbing his right wrist with his left hand and pulled both wrists to rest on the pillow Wilson's head was on as he began to smirk he let the right hand go now holding both in this right hand. "Payback is a bitch," he said and saw Wilson shake his head as he figured out what House was going to do, but it was too late and House's hand was tickling him. He watched the man struggle underneath him with satisfaction.

Wilson was laughing so hard, as he tried to get loose, that he could hardly breath. "I give (laughing) up. (laughing) Please House, (laughing) have mercy," he said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

House stopped looking down at Wilson with a smirk, "I'm not sure you've learned your lesson."

"I have, I have, please," Wilson said trying to catch his breath.

House slid off of Wilson, sitting on the edge of the bed still holding the wrists firmly. "If you try anything I'll make this look like a slap on the hand." He warned and let go of Wilson's wrists and standing up with the cane in hand. He grabbed out a pair of underwear, socks, jeans and a tee shirt then started toward the door.

"You can use the tub if you want," Wilson offered as he pushed the covers off of him and sat up.

House stopped with his hand on the doorknob thinking it over. Wilson was pushing a certain level of intimacy by the tickling stunt and now offering up his tub which House wanted but he didn't want to have the rug yanked from under him. "Have you thought anymore about what kind of relationship you want us to have," he asked looking at the door.

"Yes," Wilson said with a smile.

"Good, I'll want to hear it when I get out of the tub," House said and left.

Wilson was a little disappointed that House hadn't wanted to his answer now but he knew House probably wanted to ready himself in case it was bad news. He got up and walked to his bathroom just as House was taking off his shirt and swallowed.

House let the shirt fall to the ground and was about to pull down his underwear when he had the feeling he wasn't alone and looked through the doorway to see Wilson watching him. He raised his eyebrow, "Is there something you needed."

Wilson shook his head as his eyes scanned House's body, "I uh... was wondering what you wanted for lunch. I could go and grab something while you soak in a hot bath." He said licking his lower lip.

House had planned on heating up some of the Indian food but thought it might be better to have Wilson out of the condo while he bathed. "I could go for some Blue Fish, that sound good to you," he asked as the cool air made his nipple harden.

"Yeah, sounds great. What do you want," Wilson asked looking him in the eyes.

House thought about closing the distance between them and pressing Wilson against the wall then swallowed, "I'll have a Philly Roll, a Volcano Roll, and some Garlic Ginger noodles if you'll promise to help me eat them."

"Sure, I love to help," Wilson said letting his eye wonder over House's mostly naked body.

House was usually more modest especially about his scar but Wilson looks didn't make him feel ashamed, instead he felt wanted. "Was that all," House asked slipping his fingers in the waist band of his underwear.

Wilson just nodded as he licked his top lip as he watched Houses fingers disappear in the underwear all but the thumbs that were hooked around the fabric, ready to take them off.

"So, are you going to go? It's a good twenty minute drive there and another twenty minutes back if you miss traffic," House said.

"Hm... oh, yeah. I should get going, have a good bath," Wilson said and walked out of his room closing the door.

House smiled a little and pulled his underwear down, letting them pool at his feet when heard the door open again and looked up to see Wilson look at his nude body then to his face. He's eyes were guarded at he looked back at Wilson with questioning eyes.

"I didn't get what kind of soup you wanted," Wilson said keeping his eyes on House's.

"Hot and sour," House said wondering if it had really been an accident of if Wilson had planned this.

Wilson smiled, "Yeah, I should have guessed, it fits," he said looking down at Houses body and pausing a couple of seconds on his length. "Well I should get going don't want to take to slong..." he said looking up with a mortified expression, "long.. I meant long. Bye," he said and practically ran out of the room.

House wasn't sure if Wilson closed the door behind him or if the wind did from how fast he was going. He started the water then sat on the cool rim of the tub as it filled. He could have covered himself when Wilson came back in with his hands if he'd wanted but he didn't partly because he liked the way Wilson looked at him and partly because it would feel like backing down. He poured in some of the bath salts Wilson had that smelled of wood and musk, enjoying the aroma. Soon the tub was half full and he slipped into the hot water, feeling his skin tingle and ache a little from it. He let his right hand rub his leg and moaned at how good it felt, smiling as he smelled the ceder and musk as the steam from the water warmed his face. He closed his eyes leaned his head back against the cool tub and continued rubbing the leg and letting out satisfied sounds for a good ten minutes.

Everything felt so good that behind his eyelids he saw Wilson, his cheeks blushing some as he felt for the already soaped rag and started dragging it across his body. His dilated eyes opened as he cleaned his penis and he panted some then he moved to his legs imagining Wilson's tongue on the inside of his thighs, then on his hips and then on his tight hole. He let his fingers rub around his ass wanting more but denying himself the pleasure. He licked his lips and let the water start running down the drain then stood up and got out of the tub. He looked in Wilson's room imagining himself laying there naked sporting the rock hard erection he had and Wilson's reaction when he came back home. House bit his lip some as he stroked his erect penis then stopped, only teasing himself enough to frustrate him. He dried off with Wilson's towel thinking about how it had covered Wilson's naked body.

House dressed then slowly walked with his hard on pressing against his belly. He opened the door from the bedroom to the rest of the condo and listened. It was quiet, no sign of Wilson. He slowly limp over to Wilson's bed and picked up the pillow with his left hand, bringing it to his nose to smell; it smelled like Wilson's hair. He closed his eyes his right hand sliding under his clothes to stroke himself as he imagined having Wilson bent over his desk at work and pounding his ass, as he leaned over the man, kissing his neck and ears. He moaned loudly and stopped himself before it went to far. He licked his lips putting the pillow back and sliding his hand back out to grab the cane with. He knew he needed to stop this, because Wilson would be back soon. He made his way to his room slipping on his shoes trying to calm down, but his mind kept going back to this morning when he was straddling Wilson's sexy body as he struggled. He shook his head clearing the image from his mind then limped off to the kitchen and brought out two spoons and two bottles of water sitting them on the table. He sat down rubbing his thigh absently as he contemplated what Wilson's decision would be.

Wilson ran into the elevator to see the woman from 3B and gave her a polite smile.

"You must be excited," She said.

Wilson was confused for a moment and then remembered the proposal, "Oh, yes. We're both very excited."

"So have you two decided on a date yet?" She asked with a big smile.

"Not yet, we're both still a little shocked," Wilson answered and then to his relief the door opened at his floor and he got off. "Have a great day," he said leaving her and going to his door. He opened the door to see House's looking at him with anxious eyes as he walked over to the table. Wilson unpacked the food, "Here's your rolls, the soup and noodles," he said putting the containers in front of House who was sitting across from him, then pulled out his food and sat down. "I'm starving, how about you?"

"Chopsticks?" House asked.

"What?" Wilson responded confused and then looked in the bag to find the two pairs of chopsticks and he took one then handed one to House. "Damn, they never give me spoons at that place," he said standing.

"I already got the spoons and drinks," House said only meeting his eyes for a moment before he concentrated on his food.

Wilson looked down to in fact see the two spoons along with the bottles of water on the table and smiled. "Thanks," he said and watched as House just shrugged his shoulder in response as he sat back down. He opened his containers and took a bite of food looking up at House who seemed all consumed by the meal. "Why did you tell me about seeing Amber in your hallucinations?" he asked trying to sound casual.

House looked up just in time to see Wilson look down at his food. "I don't like lies and I wanted to remind you of the worst thing I did. You're an emotional man and I wanted to make sure that you didn't make a decision based on just the last couple of days, or even months." He swallowed looking back down too, "I've hurt you over and over again through out the years of this friendship and I sure I will continue to hurt you even if we were more."

Wilson gave a sad smile looking up at House, "And I've hurt you. People hurt the people they love the most House, getting hurt is always a risk in any relationship and should be expected." House nodded at the statement keeping eye contact. Wilson swallowed, "Why do you think you saw Amber instead of Kutner or your father?"

House coughed while eating a bite of volcano roll and took a moment to recover. He'd been happy enough avoiding any meaningful talk about Amber since her death, and as much as he wanted that to continue maybe Wilson needed this. "I liked Amber, I even picked her to be on my team instead of Thirteen, but Cuddy didn't think she was feminine enough to balance out the rest of the male team."

Wilson looked up in true awe, "You picked Amber? Why did you change to Thirteen for Cuddy?"

"Because I'm not good with people and she is, not to mention that was the only way I would get three new people since Foreman came back," House said then sighed. "When the wreck happened... we were pushed against window and we both reached out for each others hand," he said looking to the side. "I grabbed her hand but... her hand slipped out," he was silent for a good fifteen seconds, "maybe if I had been able to hold on but..." He looked back at Wilson.

"The crash wasn't your fault and I'm glad you were there for her. Is that why you saw her in the hallucinations, because of the guilt?" Wilson asked softly.

"I think it had a lot to do with it," House said flatly shifting in his chair some. "Why are you asking all these questions about Amber and me?"

Wilson sighed, "I came by your second day in Mayfield. Dr. Nolan had a restriction that before anyone could see you they had to sit down and talk with him. He said you called for me in your sleep and kept asking me not to leave, and wanted to know if I could explain why. I told him about Amber and how I handled the situation, then he asked me about any other traumas / loses, and what I knew about your family life." He could tell House wasn't happy about this, "I'm sorry, but after the hallucinations and seeing you scared out of your mind when Cuddy brought you up I was more worried about your mental health than keeping secrets. The point is when we were done talking Dr. Nolan wasn't convinced that the hallucinations were a result of the Vicodin, and that's when he told me that he thought it would be reckless to release you after just the detox and that it might be better if you didn't see me until released."

"So you knew he was going to blackmail me?" House asked and swallowed.

Wilson looked guilty, "Actually I suggested he blackmailed you because I knew there was no other way you would really do the therapy. House I think the blame I pushed on you after I lost Amber and then me walking away from our friendship was a big reason you had the hallucinations."

House chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought about it. "Wilson you want to know why I had the hallucinations? Because I kept numbing myself up with pills instead of dealing with my issues or the consequences of my actions, part of it was the medication and the other part was my issues," he said flatly. "Everything you did was because of my actions and I deserved it and worse so don't make this anymore complicated than it is. I lost my mind because I'm screwed up and an addict, it's that simple."

Wilson could see that House honestly believed that and didn't blame him or anyone else for what had happened to him. He looked down to notice that House hadn't eaten as much as he needed to and started eating his own food to which House followed suit with. The quiet stretched and when Wilson was done eating he looked to see House playing with his soup. "I want to date you."

House's wide eyes met Wilson, "Why?"

Wilson gave him a confused look, "Oh you know the normal reasons. I like you and you like me."

House frowned, "And those things were true yesterday. Listen if this is just because you feel guilty because you think you're some how responsible..."

"That's not what this is," Wilson said adamantly. "I've made a lot of decisions and limited myself based on what other people might think or say and none of those decisions have made me extremely happy. When I think about the decision's I've made that truly have changed my life for the better and made me really happy, they're the decisions that most people thought were crazy. Like being friends with you, moving from my private practice to this hospital to work because you thought I'd like it, and dating Amber. The BEST things in my life have come from decision's I made in spite of what people thought and instead based on how I feel."

"And what do you... feel about me?" House questioned.

Wilson smiled warmly, "As far as personalities go... I like you."

"That's because there is something wrong with you," House said with a small smirk.

"And physically, I'm very satisfied with you," Wilson said blushing some.

House gave him skeptical look, "Which means we need to get your eyes checked," he said jokingly.

"And emotionally," Wilson said reaching out some to touch House's hand, "I find you intriguing, which only leaves mentally and you know I love your mind, I always have."

House felt the hope filling him up and swallowed, "Are you sure about this? I mean saying you don't care about what other people think is great, but do you really think when it comes time to tell people or they figure it out that you'll be able to handle it?"

"That depends on us. If I'm as happy with you as I think I could be, then I don't think I'll have any problem with what everyone else thinks because my happiness is more important to me," Wilson said.

"What if you're not happy with me," House asked low and soft.

Wilson felt his heart ache at how House had asked that, "Greg I'm not just going to give up on this without giving it a real shot. I expect this to be complicated and have it's bumps, which is why in the beginning I think we should keep it private, but if neither one of us is happy and it's more trouble than enjoyable then I don't think we should try to force it."

House kept his face neutral even though he had his doubts that Wilson would be happy with him. "Let's do this then," he said looking back down and taking another bite of the noodles.


	5. Chapter 5:House takes Wilson for a Ride

**Alright everyone, sorry for the wait but there were some delays in getting these chapters up and wanted you to know that I didn't mean to make you wait so long. Hope that the fact I'm posting three new chapters today makes up for it. Thank you for your patience and I really do hope that you enjoy my work. I edited it myself this time do to some computer issues and hope that you can look past the mistakes and enjoy the story line. Please review :)**

Wilson wasn't sure what he'd expected but he did know he'd expected something, a smile or a nervous glance, something other than House acting like they were talking about the weather. He thought about it while he cleaned the kitchen, his room, picked up the living room, and even cleaning the bathroom. It was almost four when he walked over to the couch with a hand on each hip. "You don't think we'll make it, that's why you didn't seem happy or nervous."

House peeked around Wilson at the TV, "I'm learning about Arctic glaciers right now," he said hoping to avoid the conversation a little longer. Wilson turned off the television and faced House again to see House press the power button on the remote and the TV came back to life. "It's magic," House said as if he was surprised by the results and once again peeked around Wilson.

Wilson narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the remote from House's hands and turned off the TV again then put the remote down on the box the TV had came in that he still hadn't taken to the dumpster. "Why do you automatically think we wont make it? I mean why even say anything if you don't think it'll work out?"

House looked at him, then away as the sudden silence seemed to make everything more potent, like Wilson's eyes and the pain in his leg. "I need a Vicodin," He said not meeting Wilson's eyes.

Wilson scoffed, "No, I'm not giving you Vicodin to help make a hard conversation a little easier."

House felt raw from the pain and tired of Wilson's continuous accusation. "Yeah that has to be it! It can't be because I haven't had one since I went to bed," He said louder than he'd intended with an edge in his voice and then took a deep breath calming himself. "I just thought you might want my complete attention for this kind of conversation but if you're fine with competing with the pain of my leg then I'll manage."

Wilson's frustration was quickly switched to sorrow and concern. He'd known that one of the ways House coped with the pain was his distractions, be it a case or TV or a game on his PSP, but the problem was you never knew if he was doing those things for the distraction or because he just wanted to watch TV. He hung his head some, "Sorry, I'll get them," he said and did so along with water and a bag of chips.

House took the pill and was about to chew it when Wilson pushed the bottle of water in his face. He rolled his eyes but took it anyway and looked up to see chips being pushed on him. "I'm not hungry," he said pushing the bag back some.

"It's not good to take them on a empty stomach," Wilson said holding the bag closer to House.

"Fine MOMMY," House said condescendingly.

Wilson kept the smile off his face as House grabbed the bag of chips and ate a couple. House gave him a look that asked if that was enough but Wilson tilted his head and House narrowed his eyes as he ate a couple more handfuls. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Wilson said as he put the chips back up and then joined House on the couch.

"Actually it was disgusting. Who buys salsa flavored baked chips? I bet they were low sodium too, they tasted low sodium," House said drinking more of the water to get the taste out of his mouth.

Wilson rolled his eyes even though he did know they were awful. He hadn't been paying attention to what he grabbed when he'd got them from the kitchen. "It's not going to kill you to eat a chip that isn't covered in salt and oil."

"I don't think I can make you happy," House blurted out looking at Wilson.

Wilson was taken off guard by the sudden change topic, "Um... oh... why?" He said as he finally caught up with things.

House shrugged and shook his head, "I'm just not known for making people happy, now if you wanted to be miserable I would feel more than qualified for the job, but happy? I'm not even happy, I'm not even sure if I remember how it feels to be happy for longer than a couple of seconds."

"Maybe I can help you to be happy," Wilson said with a warm smile.

"How?" House asked with eyes that begged for an answer.

The intensity of House's eyes made Wilson doubt his ability and he swallowed, "You were happy when you were with Stacy, maybe just being with me will make you happy."

"I also wasn't in a constant state of pain like I am now. I could play tennis and lacrosse and go for long walks on the beach," House said honestly.

"So you don't think you'll be happy with me?" Wilson asked as he leaned farther from House, worried where this conversation was going.

House sighed, "It's not like that James, it's not you that's the problem. I'm not happy because there is something wrong with me and I'm going to therapy to try and figure that out, along with taking medication." He said looking down as he felt ashamed at admitting it, "It's just I'm taking drugs and talking about my feeling in a hope that I can just get happy with myself and if I'm that miserable being around me, then how can I possibly make you happy?"

Wilson put a hand on House's knee, "House, I'm already happy being around you and this is the first time you've ever tried to address you're depression, it takes time but you'll get there."

House smirked some, "That overly sweet optimistic crap just comes natural to you, doesn't it?"

Wilson smiled back, "Just like being an ass comes to you." House stuck out his tongue and Wilson narrowed his eyes as he smiled more, "And I think you like my optimistic views. I think deep down you're just afraid to look at the good side of things because then you might get up your hopes and then you could lose something."

House stared at Wilson, knowing in his heart there probably was some truth to what he'd said. "You wish; then we could both live on that cloud that you do eating ice cream and drawing pictures all day."

"You're one to talk, you're the one that ate our last gallon all by yourself," Wilson said wishing that he'd thought to buy some more on the way back home from picking up lunch.

House bit on his lip some, "I really make you happy?"

Wilson blinked at House, he didn't know anyone who jumped straight into different topics like he did. "Yes, you do," he answered.

"How?" House asked with interest.

"Well... I don't really know. You're funny, in a mean way, but still you've got a good sense of humor and you're passionate about your job which is addictive to be around. And you're too honest for you're own good, kind of like children are before they are taught manners so it's always interesting to see what you'll say." Wilson said with a slight smile while thinking about House.

"You meant lie, before children are taught to LIE," House said pointedly.

Wilson observed House, "Why do you hate lies so much? Why are you so obsessed with the truth?"

"No one likes lies," House said looking away.

"But I've never known someone to hate them like you do," Wilson said. "Most people lie, but you rarely do, you might say things that could easily be construed the wrong way but I'm never known you to just straight up lie about something."

"So there has to be some big thing wrong with me because I prefer the truth over lies," House said defensively.

Wilson frowned, "I didn't say that I thought there was anything wrong with you House, but maybe you were hurt by a lie. Maybe so much so that it changed you."

House swallowed and looked at the ground, "So what did you have in mind for a date tonight?"

Wilson was a little disappointed not to get an answer to his question, but he wasn't surprised. "We should do something different, something that couples do."

"You mean like dancing or ice skating or walk around Coney Island for hours?" House said in a patronizing tone.

"Hey we could go bowling," Wilson suggested since he knew House's leg could handle that with breaks.

"Bowling? We already go bowling. Didn't you say we should do something different?" House chimed.

"Fine, then you pick something," Wilson said not able to thing of anything that would qualify under the guidelines of new and couple related off hand.

House kept the smirk off his face, he already had the perfect idea of how to make use of their long weekend. "We could get out of town for a night or two."

Wilson was impressed, "And if we did, where would we go? And don't say Atlantic City," he said as he imagined himself trying to keep an eye on House as he gambled and invited strippers to the room.

"Maryland, I have a cabin down there," House said as if it was obvious.

"What do you mean you have a cabin down there, you've never mentioned having a cabin before," Wilson said suspiciously.

"Well technically it's a Chalet but it's all wood so I call it a cabin. I obtained it back when I was in school. It'll only take us about two hours to get there on the bike." House said with a devilish smile and a glint in his eye.

"In your dreams," Wilson said looking at House as if he'd was nuts to think he would get on the death trap that House called his motorcycle.

House looked down with a shy smile, "Yes you are," he said softly glancing up at Wilson and put a hesitant hand on Wilson's leg. "Come on James, this is supposed to be about trying new things and having fun, give me a chance to show you what I love and let you into my world some."

Wilson's heart was pounding, he was in House's dreams, and House was wanting to share his world with him. It was so... sweet and romantic, not adjective that he would usually use in describing his long time friend. He find himself contemplating actually agreeing to the bike when he suddenly became skeptical, "You're working me over, aren't you? You're just saying what you need to say to get me to say yes."

House pulled his hand off of Wilson's leg and tightened his jaw, "I might have said things in a way I thought you would respond to best, but nothing I said was a lie. If you don't want to go to the cabin with me on the bike then we don't have to go." House said and got up from the couch.

Wilson cursed himself for being a jerk and got up, "Hey House, I'm sorry alright. I'm just not use to you being... you know, sweet."

House stopped as he'd been walking to the kitchen, his back to Wilson, and hung his head some. "You know if we're going to be dating it might be more appropriate if you call me Greg, then again what would I know. We've been friends for over a decade and you've never felt close enough to call me Greg before."

Wilson swallowed as he walked up slowly behind House, "That's not because I didn't feel close to you, it was because no one else called you Greg, except Stacy of course, and I was afraid it would make you feel uncomfortable." Wilson said leaning his forehead between House's shoulder blades, "I never meant to make you feel like I didn't consider us close."

House swallowed, "I've never cared for you calling me House. We've been friends for along time and now we're finally trying something more, but when you call me House it just feels like nothings changed."

Wilson slowly wrapped his arms around the mans torso, "The only reason I didn't call you Greg was because no one else does."

"No one else was you," House said turning his head to look in Wilson's eyes. "No one else was my friend and no one else could ever be you."

The words from Greg made Wilson's heart seem to stop. He swallowed, "I want to see your world, let's go to the cabin, I'll ride on the bike."

House turned in Wilson's arms and looked him in the eyes, "I don't know if I should be happy or disappointed," he said as his eyes searched Wilson's.

"Why would you be disappointed?" Wilson asked.

"I thought for a second there, that you were going to kiss me," House said looking at Wilson's lips and then back in his eyes.

Wilson's embarrassed goofy smile appeared as he looked at House's chest, "I was but I realized if I did, we might not ever make it out of the condo," he said and swallowed a little hard.

House wagged his eye brows at the innuendo, "Well in that case, I'm perfectly fine with staying in if that's what you want."

Wilson laughed softly and looked up see House watching him with seductive eyes. He let his hands drop from House, "We'll have plenty of time for kissing when we get to the cabin."

House pouted, "Really, all I'm getting tonight is some smooching? With your reputation I was thinking I might get lucky, come on Jimmy don't be a tease," House said with a smile as his left hand squeezed Wilson butt cheek.

Wilson smiled back with his own devilish grin, "Your chances of getting lucky tonight are directly related to how you drive."

House gave Wilson an innocent look, "So if I make the ride fun and exciting then the sex will be fun and exciting?"

"Being scared out of your mind isn't fun and exciting to most people, plus I can't take too much excitement. Drive safe and calm, then you might get to have some excitement riding something else later." Wilson said wagging his eyebrows, even though he couldn't wag them as good as House could.

House smirk, "Then lets get going."

"We have to pack first," Wilson said as he walked to his room.

House rolled his eyes as he followed Wilson, "We don't need to pack. I haves clothes and essential there. Let's just go."

"You have stuff there, I don't. I need to pack some clothes and my essentials," Wilson said getting out a large duffel bag.

"Whoa!" House said looking at the bag, "Where do you think that is going? We don't have room for that on the bike."

"Well then maybe we should take my car because I'm not going without the things I need," Wilson said getting out two pairs of slacks.

House sighed loudly and left, returning in less than a minuted with his back pack almost empty. "Fine, anything you can fit in here you can bring. You don't need more than will fit in here anyway."

"I can't fit all the clothes I need in there!" Wilson exclaimed.

"How many clothes do you think you'll need? I have a washer and dryer at the cabin and it's only for a couple of days, not a week." House said and looked inside Wilson's closet. "See all you need are these pair of jeans, the tee shirt I bought you last year and this nice green polo, along with two pairs of underwear and socks. That will all fit perfectly in there."

Wilson frowned, "That's not all I need, I need at least one pair of slacks," he said looking at the jeans with unpleasant features.

"You have one pair, the pair you are wearing. Washer and dryer remember?" House said as he started getting the items he'd already picked out of the closet.

Wilson sulked, "Fine, what about my toiletries?

"I told you I have the essentials," House said folding the clothes up and putting them in the bag.

"You have hair mousse, shining oil, a hairdryer, a round brush, my electric toothbrush, my skin cream, my deodorant, and my face scrub? I find that doubtful." Wilson said with his hands on his hips.

House looked up at him with curious eyes, "You really use all that? Nevermind, there are toothbrushes, a hairbrush, and deodorant there. You're face can go a day without getting scrubbed to death and then covered in cream."

"I need my hairdryer," Wilson reminded him.

House was done packing the backpack and stood up looking at Wilson, "Why? Who are you afraid is going to see you?" He saw Wilson about to answer and continued before he got the chance, "It's just me James, ME. Do you think I really care if your hair is perfect and wouldn't it be nice to give yourself a break from those routines for just a weekend? Remember this is suppose to be fun; you're suppose to be trying to embrace my world for few days."

Wilson sighed, "Yeah well, it feels like I'm the only one trying anything different and new. What are you giving up or doing differently."

It felt like all the warmth in the condo had suddenly vanished as House swallowed, his eyes searching Wilson's, "What else do you need me to change or give up? I'm in therapy, afraid of Vicodin, barely drink, my hair is different, I'm trying to let you in and even with all of that I'm still not good enough for you?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry, I know you've changed so much in the last six months. I wasn't thinking alright?" Wilson tried to explain, feeling like an ass. "You're right, a little change for me would be good, let's go."

"Are you sure you want to do this, I'm not just talking about the trip. I mean... me or this... are you sure you really want this?" House asked feeling apprehensive.

"Yes I'm sure. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't, the fact you keep asking me that makes me wonder if you're ready for this. You've gone through some pretty scary things lately and have had to make a good bit of changes, with all of that are you sure you're okay with this?" Wilson asked.

House looked Wilson in the eyes and sighed, "I'm scared," he admitted in a whisper.

Wilson frowned he hated that ever since the rehab House seemed scared to do anything. He was scared to take medicine, especially Vicodin, afraid to be blunt, and he didn't trust himself or his mind like he use to. Wilson wanted to reassure him and lifted a hand but House stepped back looking down.

"I'll be fine," House said with shame for admitting something that made him feel so weak. "We should get going, two hours is still a long ride and it'll be getting dark soon," he said then stuffed his pill bottle in one of the pockets and handed it off to Wilson, barely meeting his eyes.

Wilson nodded and hoped the trip would give House back some of his confidence.

When they approached the bike Wilson could feel every muscle in his body tighten just thinking about it. House smiled at him, "You're going to be fine, you might even like it."

Wilson smiled, "Oh I know, I'm so excited I'm about to pee myself."

House laughed, "Have you never ridden on one of this before?"

"No I haven't ridden on one! I don't have a death wish," Wilson said nervously as he eyed the bike.

House rolled his eyes, "Well first thing you need to do is zip up your jacket and put on the backpack." Wilson chewed his lips some as he did what he was told then looked anxiously at House. "We really do need to get you a motorcycle jacket, but that's something we can worry about later. Here, these gloves will keep your hands from getting frozen and they have good grips so you'll be able to keep a hold of me, you don't want to slip off." He warned.

Wilson sighed heavily as he put on the gloves, "You know, in a car you don't have to worry about sliding off." He whispered under his breath as he walked over to the bike.

"I sure am glad you're embracing trying new things because it would suck if were closed minded and just whined about everything," House said with a patronizing smirk.

Wilson glanced at House, narrowing his eyes some. "I'm not whining, I was just stating a fact. Also it's not like you're asking me to do something that is safe. I could die on this thing with you."

"Hey I'm not going to let you get hurt, I would never hurt you," House said putting a hand on Wilson's shoulder.

Wilson's eyes softened, "I know you wouldn't, not on purpose at least, but how many times you wrecked on that machine?"

House dropped his head down some, so he was eye to eye with Wilson, "You can trust me James, I'll be careful with you on the motorcycle. I promise everything will be fine."

"It's not like you were trying to wreck the other times, accidents happen," Wilson said but swallowed as he noticed House pull away and his posture change. He looked towards the bike, "It was an accident right?"

House rubbed the back of his neck, he wanted to give Wilson the comfort that only lies did, but couldn't. "This helmet should fit," he said putting on his helmet and getting on the bike, making sure not to look back at the disappointment that was sure to be on Wilson's face.

Wilson watched House with concern as he put his cane in it's holder and started the bike up. He put on the helmet that House had handed him and walked over to the bike that House was holding upright.

The silence was filled with unsaid things but House wasn't ready to talk about any of that yet. "You'll need to get on and hold my stomach." House said and Wilson climbed on, making the bike move as he tried to get situated. "Put your feet on the foot pegs... no, those are mine. Yours will be farther back," he said watching Wilson's feet until they were on the right pegs which forced Wilson to lean into him some. "Alright, I'm going to take off and we'll stop a little ways outside of town so I can get some more fuel. Just remember these three things and we'll be fine. Keep your legs close to the bike, either lean with me or not at all, but never against my lean, and whatever you do, don't let go of me."

Wilson swallowed as he wrapped his arms around House, pretending in his mind that House was accepting a hug after the sad truth he'd let linger in the air unable to say out loud. "You're the most important person in my life, you know that right?" Wilson said loud enough he was sure House would hear.

House's head fell some as he wanted to tell Wilson he didn't deserve to be, instead he held the clutch in and gave the bike some gas, letting up on the clutch slowly and smoothly took off. He could feel Wilson's body tension up as he tightened his hold on him, but after ten minutes he could feel Wilson slowly leaning with his in the turns. He took in a deep breath letting himself relax some and enjoy the freedom the bike gave him. Even with the stop for gas, he made it to the cabin in just a little over two hours. He smiled as he saw the familiar sign that read _Distinctive Designs Resort_, and soon he was pulling into the garage of his cabin. He killed the bike and waited for Wilson to get off before putting down the kickstand and getting off the bike himself.

Wilson was surprised that the lights were on when they pulled up and looked to House, "You leave the lights on?"

"No, I called on the way up here, asked them to get the place ready for us," House said with a smile as pulled off his helmet and put it on a shelf in the garage.

Wilson looked around noticing that more than half of the two car garage was taken up with wood working tools and that at on one of the walls hung a huge blue print of the cabin. He found it all both interesting and odd. "That was nice of them, so can we go in, I'm freezing," he said as he walked over to the door.

House produced and key and opened the door for Wilson. He smiled as he looked at the inside of his cabin, everything about it was perfect. The big beautiful windows that showed off the river that ran though the property along with a decent size pond. The stone fireplace crackled as the flames surrounded the fake logs within it. House took off his jacket and hung it up on coat rack that was made out of elk antlers, while admiring the cherry stained wood that looked so bright it was hard to imagine it wasn't alive. There were three stories, the very top story was a loft that sat on top of the other two bedrooms and was open over the living room, kitchen and dinning room, which housed the master bedroom and bath. The mid-story consisted of two bedrooms a large Jack and Jill bathroom between the two, the living room, kitchen, and dinning room. The bottom story was a huge open space that was used for pretty much everything, it was where House kept his skeleton collection, his table games, his books, his instruments and the wet bar. House was actually feeling excited about giving Wilson the grand tour when Wilson spoke.

"Is there anywhere to eat around here, I'm starving," Wilson said as his stomach rumbled.

"Don't you want to see the rest of the cabin first?" House asked.

Wilson shrugged, "It's just a cabin House and it's not like it's not going to be here after we eat. You can show me around more then."

House sighed disappointed that Wilson didn't seem all that interested in his cabin and because once again Wilson had called him by his last name. "The resort has a restaurant in the main lodge, we can eat there."

Wilson put down the back pack on the kitchen counter that was a dark gray marble and then looked back at House. He could tell that something was wrong and then it hit him, "Greg," he said and watched as House looked back at him, "sorry, it's going to take me a little time to get use to calling you that."

House nodded, it was understandable. "We can take the bike or walk, it's only about half a mile away."

Wilson smiled, "I was actually looking forward to riding the bike again, it's kind of fun once you get use to it."

House smiled back, "Well there might be hope for you yet," he said and put back on his jacket and then helmet. Wilson followed and they took off onto the dark road.


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting Leads to

When they walked into the lodge Wilson noticed that the staff seemed to be giving them both nervous glances and when House neared the door to the restaurant half the staff ran to open it.

"Good evening Dr. House, it's a pleasure to see you," said a beautiful redhead in her late thirties who was wearing a nice white blouse that was tucked into a pair of hip hugging khaki slacks and a pair of high heel red shoes. On her chest was a gold tag that read Rebekah Thomas, Manager of Hospitality and Services.

House sighed, not enjoying to production that was being made in his benefit. "Ms. Jamison..."

"Her tag say's Thomas," Wilson interrupted.

House looked at the tag and then back a the woman who looked more nervous, "You got married," he asked looking a little down.

Rebekah's cheeks blushed some as she looked in House's eyes, "Yes Greg, I got married in December. I thought about sending you an invitation but... I know how busy you are and..." her voice dropped as she leaned in some, "I wasn't sure if it would be appropriate."

House felt Wilson's questioning eyes on him, "Are you happy?"

She laughed some, "Yes, very happy."

House nodded, "This is Dr. Wilson, he'll be my guest in the cabin."

"Dr. Wilson... the Wilson?" Rebekah asked putting out a hand to Wilson.

Wilson glanced back at House as he shook her hand, "I guess that would be me."

She smiled, "You are all he talks about when he comes down here. It's always 'you should have heard what Wilson said' and 'Wilson would get it if he were here'." Rebekah said as she looked him over in amazement, "I'm sorry, it's just kind of surreal to finally put a face to the stories."

Wilson wondered what all House had told this woman and was even more curious to why House would share anything with her. "So House and you are friends?"

"I'm Stacy's cousin," Rebekah cleared up. "When I was in my twenties Stacy and Greg would double date with me and my dates, I'm sure my mother put them up to it but we got to all get to know each other pretty well."

"We should get going. James was just say how hungry he was," House said giving Wilson a let's go look.

Wilson was too curious to let this opportunity get by him, "You should join us, it would be wonderful to have your company."

Rebekah smiled politely and then looked over to House, "I'm not sure that my boss would agree."

House swallowed as he glanced from Wilson to Rebekah, "I'm sure that he wouldn't object to you having dinner with some guests at their request."

Rebekah and House exchanged some meaningful looks and then she smiled, "I guess he wouldn't. You two should get a table, I need to let the staff know where I'll be and then I'll join you."

"That would be lovely," Wilson said and walked through the door she was still holding open for them. "Stacy's cousin seems to have a crush on you," he said when she left.

House bit his lip some as he watched her leave, "I know you find all of this intriguing but promise me you won't give her the third degree."

Wilson smiled evilly, "Me? Why would I do that?"

"Dr. House, as soon as I heard that you would coming in tonight I was hoping we would be blessed with your company and by some good fortune we are. I have you're table ready for you sir... and is this your guest?" Asked a overly happy man in his late forties or early fifties.

Wilson gave an amused smile, "Blessed with your company? These people must not know you well," he joked.

The man looked at Wilson as if he found him out of line and back at House who addressed his question, "This is Dr. Wilson."

"Oh, well that explains it," the man said and took House's leather jacket, hanging it up in a closet then put his hand out for Wilson's who handed his over too. "Dr. House please let me take you to your table."

"Thank you, Norman," House said and both men followed.

"There you go, and would you like to start with a double whiskey?" Norman asked House.

House shook his head, "No, I've been cutting back on the alcohol. I'll have and iced tea with lemon."

"And for you Dr. Wilson?" Norman asked.

"I'll have the same, thank you," Wilson said.

Norman nodded, "Do you already know what you would like to order or would you like to see the menu."

"Menus please," House said and with that Norman nodded and was gone.

Wilson stared at House, "You must come here a lot for everyone to know you so well."

House sighed, he'd wanted to wait until morning to tell but he figured he might as well get it over with. "I'm the owner of the resort, that's why they all know me so well and can't get their lips unglued from my ass."

"You what?" Wilson asked as he looked around the room and back at him.

"It was a project back when I was getting my masters in Architecture. It's not a big deal," House said hoping that Wilson would just let it go.

"Wait... you got your masters in Architecture? When?" Wilson asked feeling left out of the loop.

Rebekah laughed, "When he was eighteen," she said looking down at a confused Wilson. "Would you still like me to join you?"

"Yes, of course," Wilson said standing up and pulling out a chair for her.

"Wow a man with manners, I didn't think such a thing existed anymore," She said smirking at House.

"I always pulled out Stacy's chair, but I can't get around as easily as I could back then," House stated as he hung the handle of the cane on the table.

Rebekah smiled, "No reason to get jealous Greg, you know I've always adored you," she said to him and then looked to Wilson. "Thank you Dr. Wilson."

Norman put the drinks to the side of them and then put the menus down in front of them. "I'll give you a moment to decide what you would to have," he said and disappeared.

"You getting the whole baked Menhaden again?" Rebekah said glancing at House.

House smiled, "Of course, didn't you know that's the only reason I come here anymore."

"Oh, I thought I was the only reason you came?" She said with a devilish grin that caught Wilson's eye.

House grinned and looked to Wilson, "Rebekah and I hooked up a couple of times after Stacy and I broke up, in case you missed the obvious innuendo." He said then looked to Rebekah who was still sporting a devilish grin, "Speaking of Satan, how is she and Mark doing?"

Rebekah shrugged, "They seem to doing well enough. I can't say I understand it, she was always a bit boring and dull when we we're little but you brought her out of her shell, and now she's with Mark, who is more boring and dull then she ever thought about being. Now they both live their boring life in their boring house, while going to their boring jobs." She said then met House's eyes, "You know even if she did miss you or regret her decision I'm the last person she'd tell, since I was one of the people who called her a cold blooded bitch who let go of the best man she'd ever find."

Wilson smiled some, "You really said that to Stacy?"

"Of course I did and I wasn't the only one; two of her friends and one of her aunts told her the same thing. She was more than willing to make a decision that would change his life forever but when it came down to having to see him suffer through the pain she caused, she bailed." She scoffed with irritation, "It's like I told her, Greg doesn't get to bail and neither should she, and then she said he was angry at her, and I was like, what did you expect?!"

House looked to Norman who was coming back, "Wilson do you know what you want to order?"

"I'll have the Flounder with Blue Crab stuffing," Wilson said and handed his menu to Norman.

"My usual," House said handing the menu over.

"I'll have Oma's Mac and Cheese with a side of fried zucchini, thanks Norm," Rebekah said handing over the menu.

Wilson recognized the name Oma as House's Grandmother but decided to leave it for a moment. "So what happened between you two? You obviously think a lot of Greg and yet you two aren't together?"

Rebekah's features saddened and House glared at Wilson. Rebekah sighed softly, "We both have always cared for each other and always will but we're not in love with each other. His heart never was mine, and even though at one time I thought I loved him, I've realized it was a mixture of lust with deep care and respect." Wilson swallowed and nodded as the situation only became more awkward. Rebekah looked at House who gave her a sympathetic look, and gave him a smile to let him know that she really was okay and understood. "Greg are you dating anyone?"

House and Wilson's eyes met for just a moment, and even though they'd agreed not to tell anyone yet, he didn't feel right about keeping this from Rebekah. "Yes, I am," he said with a small smile.

Rebekah noticed the look between the two men and her eyes watered with emotion. "You finally told him," she said with a broad smile as she looked to Wilson, "I'm so happy for the both of you."

Wilson was hit with a wave of emotion. This woman knew how House felt about him and was announcing it which was both embarrassing and maddening. How could House have told her and not told him all these years? Wilson could feel his face getting hot as he thought more about all the things House had kept from him.

House looked at Wilson's reddening face and then back at Rebekah, "This is very new and at the moment we've both decided to keep it quiet until we see where it takes us."

Rebekah looked taken a back as she glanced at the two of them, "Why? You don't have anything to be ashamed of and after what happened with your father..."

"It's what we've decided," House interrupted more sternly.

Wilson looked to House wondering if he defending their decision on his behalf or to keep Rebekah from letting out more of his secrets.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's not my place to tell you what to do, but I do hope it works out for you two," She said looking at both of them.

"We do too," Wilson said, giving the woman a small smile. The rest of the meal was followed with small talk about work and had a air of tension as it passed. "So any what else are you keeping from me?" Wilson asked as he shut the door behind himself after entering the cabin behind House.

House's head dropped, "Does it matter? James that's the past, we're the future," he said turning to face him.

Wilson scoffed, "Yes it matters. I looked like an idiot in there! Everyone in this place knows you better than I do!"

"That's not true!" House said as he closed the distance between them, now standing so close that he could feel Wilson's lungs expand when he took a breath as their eyes locked.

Wilson swallowed, "You told her you had feelings for me before you told me. Who else knows?"

House licked his lips, "Stacy knows, that's how Rebekah found out, no one else knows."

"Why would you tell Stacy?" Wilson asked surprised by the answer.

"Because my feelings for you started when Stacy and I were still together," House said looking in his eyes.

Wilson took a step back, "You... wait... was I part of the reason you two broke up?"

"Not on my end, because I didn't never plan on pursuing them, but she... blamed her walking out partly on my feelings for you," House said watching him.

Wilson shook his head as he tried to understand, "I still don't understand why you would tell her about me?"

House swallowed looking at the ground, "Stacy and I had an agreement. We would tell each other our sexual fantasies and help to make those fantasies come true to the best of our ability, without judgment." He said slowly looking up at Wilson.

Wilson's eyes widened and he took another step back then felt the counter top behind him. His mind buzzed as he felt numb. "I don't... how did... what kind of fantasies?" He finally was able to get out.

House swallowed, "It would be easier to just show you."

"Show me?!" Wilson said as his eyes widened even more and his voice rose.

"We taped a lot of our fantasies," House said slowly.

"TAPED... as in recorded?!" Wilson asked with an even higher voice.

House frowned, "It wasn't anything bad or sick or whatever you might be thinking. Please just... watch?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Wilson nodded somehow and walked in the living room sitting down on the couch. He watched as House unlocked a drawer on a antique looking desk and took out a VHS tape. He felt his muscles tighten as House put the TV on the right channel and then put the tape in the tape player. House paused the tape as it was about to play and handed the remotes to Wilson then sat in a recliner that put some distance between them. Wilson took a few minutes before pressing play.

"_You don't have to do this if you don't want to," said House who was in his early thirties dressed in a hospital gown._

_Stacy was dressed in Wilson's clothes, not clothes that looked like Wilson's, but his actual clothes, with her hair fixed in a way that actually replicated Wilson's old hairstyle. "I want to do this. I even find the idea kind of hot." She said and with that they both kissed each other, when they parted she walked out of the frame and House sat down in a chair that was by the bed. "Hey Greg," Stacy said trying to mock Wilson's voice._

_House looked down, "He doesn't call me Greg, he calls me House," he said._

"_Why is that exactly?" Stacy asked._

_House shrugged, "I'm not sure. He's got a lot of friends, maybe I'm not what he considers a close friend."_

_Stacy bit her lip as she tilted her head trying to read him, "Do you want me to start over or continue from where we were?"_

"_We can just continue,"House said looking rather nervous._

"_Hey House, well it's that time again. By the way, thanks for leaving me the pleasure of giving you, your prostate exams, it's nice to know that when it comes to your ass you trust my hands for the job." Stacy said mocking Wilson's voice a bit better._

_House smirked some, "Well you know me, when I think ASS I think DR. WILSON," he said with humor._

"_Good to know you're still self projecting," Stacy/Wilson said back with a smile as she put on the glove._

_House's eyes snapped to the glove as she popped it and then bit his lip. _

"_Come on House, I do have other patients to see today," Stacy/Wilson said giving him an encouraging look._

_House stood up and walked over to the bed and handed Stacy a bottle of lubricant before bending over so that his hands were supporting his torso on the bed._

_Stacy/Wilson looked at his stance and put a hand on his inner thighs, which were in great shape. "Widen your legs some. Just relax, it's me, you can trust me."_

_House swallowed as he widened his legs and he licked his lips as he heard the bottle being opened._

_Stacy/Wilson put a good amount on her finger and rubbed it on his anus, then slowly slipped a finger in. House stayed silent even though his mouth hung open. "You alright?" She asked as her slick finger moved around._

"_M..mm," House answered as his penis twitched some, "Your going to need your middle finger to reach it," he said._

_As the second finger was inserted House gasped. "If I didn't know better I would think you liked that,"Stacy/Wilson said moving the fingers in and out. House's ass moved with the fingers as his penis began to harden. "Do you need something bigger?"_

"_Please James," House panted with flushed cheeks._

_Stacy/Wilson pulled a small dildo from her pocket and slapped it against his ass. "I think I have something that can get the job done. You're lucky you're a friend, I don't give everyone this kind of treatment." She said and then slowly worked it inside him then a humming came from the dildo and House groaned loudly, his ass locking down tight on the dildo as prostate fluid leaked from his cock. When he was done, he was whimpering softly as the dildo was removed. "Well your prostate seems to be in good shape. You can get dressed,"Stacy/Wilson said._

_House cleaned himself up and got dressed, his cheeks were red as he looked at the floor, "Is there something wrong with me?"_

"_What do you mean?" Stacy asked no longer trying to sound like Wilson._

_His frown deepened, "I've never had a sexual thought about a man until this and I thought if we played it out then I wouldn't like it and it would be out of my system, but.. I liked it."_

_Stacy looked at him with concern, "Greg there isn't anything wrong with enjoying it. Hey, look at me," she said and his eyes slowly met hers. "There is nothing wrong with you for having a sexual thought about a friend, male or female. Everyone has sexual urges and it's the people who lie to themselves about their feeling and deny those urges that are unhappy and bitter."_

_House gave her a smile, "I love you so much. How was I so lucky to find you?"_

"_You weren't the only lucky one," Stacy said with a smile and kissed him._

Wilson stopped the tape and looked to the recliner but noticed that House was no long occupying it. He looked around to find House in the kitchen looking at him as his hands rested on the counter top.

"If you want to go back then we should probably wait till morning, the roads are supposed to be pretty bad," House said as he filled a glass with water.

"I don't want to go anywhere," Wilson said as he walked over to the bar that surrounded the kitchen.

House looked Wilson in the eyes, "Then what do you want?"

Wilson thought about that and swallowed, "I want to get to know you better."

House chewed on his lips, his left hand pressed hard into the counter as it held his weight and his right hand massaged his right leg. "What do you want to know first?"

Wilson looked at House right hand that immediately stopped its work and joined the left one on the counter top. "That ride couldn't have been easy on your leg, maybe you should take some medicine and then we can sit down and talk."

House nodded and did as Wilson had requested. He moved his recliner so that it faced the couch some and sat down. "I was going to tell you about the resort tomorrow, when it was light and you could really take it all it. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Wilson sighed, "House that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me years ago. Why would you keep that a secret?"

House crossed his arms at the mention of his last name. "We were just friends, I didn't owe you some lengthy biography of my past. You never admitted to me that your first wife was divorcing you and that was why you got so mad at that doctors conference, I figured it out."

"That's not the same and you know it, that was personal," Wilson said not liking House's tone.

House tightened his jaw, "Well maybe that's the problem, we never had a personal relationship, right James? That's what you said before you walked away from our friendship last time, maybe you we're right."

Wilson scoffed, "I apologized for saying that and you don't have any place to talk about ME hiding things. I told you later that I was going through a divorce. I didn't hide a RESORT from you or my feelings for you, and I sure as hell don't have sex tapes of my wives giving me rectal exams pretending to be you!"

"That's a lie! You said that you had thought about us together, and you never told me that you'd been with men in college. I think I would remember that conversation." House said with a bite.

Wilson shook his head, "I've had thoughts about having sex with lots of people, men and women, it wasn't something special!" He yelled as he watched House look away. He waited for House to respond but he didn't. "Say something," Wilson said.

Wilson's words had cut him deeper than he even thought possible. "What we... did," House said softly looking at the ground, "was it nothing special?"

Wilson sighed as he looked at House, it was easy for him to forget how easy it was to really hurt House ever since therapy, "I think it might have been special."

"You THINK it MIGHT have been," House repeated to himself and swallowed. "I don't know what you want me to say here. Do you want me to apologize for having... deeper feelings for you?"

Wilson swallowed, "No, of course not."

"I told Stacy everything, I told her when I started having the sexual urges about you and at first... I thought that was all it was but then," House closed his eyes. "Then I started to realize that the sexual urges were the result of deeper feelings I harbored for you." He sighed looking back at the floor, "Telling her that I loved you was the hardest thing I ever did and I wasn't sure if she'd stay or go, but I couldn't keep it from her. Turns out she already knew, said she'd known for a while." House scraped his lips with his teeth thinking about it, "We talked a lot about it and she said that she was okay with it as long as I was truthful to her."

"I'm not as mad about you telling her as I am about you not telling me House," Wilson said, even though he felt sympathy for House, he needed him to understand what the real problem was.

House looked at his hands, "I'm sorry."

Wilson knew how House worked, "What are you sorry for?"

House's chin shook a little, "I don't know, why don't you tell me what I should be sorry for. I loved you and I guess that wasn't allowed. Sorry I'm human! Sorry I feel. Sorry I'm not the numb jerk you always thought I was..." He said taking deep breaths.

Wilson frowned as he could see that House was really upset, "I never thought you were a numb jerk. I thought you were thick skinned, but I've always known you had feeling, and that isn't the point. The point is you should have told me."

"I tried to tell you, I made homosexual jokes and comments about your ass, but you never seemed to get it. I almost told you the night before you got married for the third time, but you told me that if what I was going to say wasn't positive about your marriage then to please keep it to myself, so I did. I'm not sorry for not telling you because you were never ready to hear it!" House said trying his best to keep his emotions in check.

Wilson was getting frustrated with House's know it all attitude. "Look at me," he said trying to not loose his cool, but House didn't look at him. "You can't say what I was ready to hear or not. You didn't tell me and that was because you weren't ready, not me." Wilson got madder as he saw House roll his eyes and scoff. "DAMMIT HOUSE, LOOK AT ME!"

"QUIT CALLING ME HOUSE!" House screamed back as his eyes board into Wilson.

Wilson swallowed as he saw House's chin shake some and the water that was already in his eyes threatening to drop. "I'm sorry, okay, but like I said before I've been calling you House for years now, it's going to be a hard habit to break."

"Yeah it's not like fucking me should change that," House said in low voice as he looked at the ceiling trying to make the moisture in his eyes go away.

Wilson rubbed his hand over his mouth and looked down, somehow seeing tears in Greg's eyes made him feel like the worst person in the world. "Greg... I'm not going to pretend I have everything figured out about us or that I've completely wrapped my mind around what all happened between us Wednesday night but I do know I wouldn't use the word 'fucking' to describe it."

House swallowed taking some comfort in his words, "I should have kept my mouth shut, then things wouldn't be like this."

Wilson looked up with warm eyes, "No, I'm glad you told me, you needed to tell me."

"What if we don't make it and things are never the same?" House asked looking at Wilson with a frown but less moisture in his eyes.

Wilson chewed his lips some as he looked in House's blue eyes, "Is that why you didn't tell me?" He asked and House nodded as his arms folded over his stomach. "We wont let that happen," he said adamantly.

"These antidepressants are bullshit, they just make you all emotional and crap," House said embarrassed about almost breaking down in tears earlier.

A part of Wilson wanted to wrap House up in his arms and do things that would make him feel so good he'd forget all about this fight but he knew that wouldn't be productive. There were still some things that they needed to discuss. "So, you said that Stacy blamed your feelings for me as part of the reason she left but you acted like you don't believe it. What makes you so sure it wasn't a big part of the reason, I mean that would have to be hard on her."

House sighed, "There are a couple of reason's I don't buy it. First of all she'd known for a while before we broke up, I told her after less than a year of knowing you, so for it suddenly to become unbearable after us being fine for over three years before doesn't make sense. Also, the way she announced that it was a problem, it wasn't the way someone addresses a real issue that they want to fix, she was trying to embarrass me."

"What do you mean announced?" Wilson asked.

House scoffed, "She sent a picture of her fucking me with a strap-on to my parents and some of her family in an e-mail, explaining that the reason we broke up is because I was gay and she couldn't handle it anymore." He gritted his teeth, "That's what trust get's you I guess."

"Couldn't you sue or something for that?" Wilson asked, shocked that Stacy would go that far.

"No, she only sent it to people who I had a personal relationship with, not a professional," House said. "Also I knew the only reason she did it was because she was hurting and everyone was blaming her, so she wanted to push the blame on me, even if it was a lie. To be honest she enjoyed taking the more dominate role in the bedroom and got just as turned on, if not more, by my man on man fantasies. Not to mention it was only you that I had those kind of thoughts about and we rarely acted them out, maybe once every three months or something. Considering that Stacy and I couldn't go more than two days with out having sex, it definitely wasn't frequent."

Wilson gave House and awkward look, "So what did people say after they got the e-mail."

"Well she was nice enough to send it around the holidays, so I was staying at my folks for Thanksgiving since I was still on medical leave while my leg healed. My father was already on his way to being plastered when he saw it and he started cursing me and calling me a fagot. I tried to defend myself but I couldn't even stand then and my mom tried to get him to back off but she couldn't." House said and swallowed.

Wilson looked angry, "Is that when you called me at three o'clock in the morning?" He asked and House nodded. "You told me that it happened at a bar, and how did you get home?"

House frowned, "Actually I told you that I got into it with a drunk idiot, then you asked if it was at a bar, and I answered, where else would it be. As for getting home, I took the bus."

"You could have called me," Wilson said, "You should have called me," he corrected. "I don't get it, your mother didn't call the cops or something? I remember that night because I ended up having to take you to the hospital because you'd broken some bones and your pulse kept getting dropping."

"No,but she never did. Her reasoning was that he only got like that when he was drunk and that alcoholism was a sickness, therefore he couldn't help it." House said meeting Wilson's eyes, "Which I guess was true to a point. We got into fights about a dozen times when he was drunk but he never did that much damage before and he always apologized afterward, except that time." House shrugged, "That's why my father and me weren't on good terms for the last several years, and why I didn't want to go to the funeral. He said I was no son of his and that he hoped I died of AIDS like God intended."

Wilson swallowed, "Did you and your mother ever talk about it?"

"She told me that she loved me no matter what and that all she wanted was for me to be happy," House said.

"So that's why you don't mind coming public with our relationship, your father isn't alive to fight it and you know that your mother is already okay with it," Wilson said watching House.

House didn't like the implication, "It wouldn't matter if my father was alive or not, I still wouldn't want to hide our relationship."

"Well that's easier to say now that he's dead and it's not like you care what the people at the hospital think of you, so it's no big deal to you," Wilson said matter of fact.

House narrowed his eyes on him, "If someone thinks there is something wrong with me because I choose to be with a man then why should I care about what they think, they're obviously an idiot. I don't care if it's family, friends, or co-workers! It doesn't bother me because I don't have anything to be ashamed of and I don't equate my self worth to others peoples acceptance of me."

Wilson scoffed, "You don't have shame period! You have hookers meet you at work, Lord only knows what all drugs you've done while treating patients, and you constantly treat your team, patients and the rest of the Hospital staff like crap!"

"Better to sleep with hookers than to cheat on someone I've taken vows too," House threw back.

Wilson gritted his teeth, "I admit I've made mistakes but at least I had the decency to know it was a wrong and not to parade it in front of everyone like you do! I kept my affairs quiet, but you were taking handfuls of Vicodin in front of patients for God's sake!"

"So, what you're really saying is that I shouldn't want to tell people about our relationship because it's 'wrong' and a 'mistake'?!" House asked standing up.

"That's not what I said," Wilson said standing up too.

"You sure, because you looked like you were getting pretty embarrassed at the restaurant when Rebekah figured us out," House said with accusing eyes.

"I wasn't embarrassed, the reason I got red was because I was pissed the longer I thought about all the things YOU kept from me!" Wilson yelled, "And if there was any embarrassment to be had, it was that I thought I knew you and that I was your friend, when it's apparent I wasn't."

House looked in Wilson's burning brown eye, with his searching blue ones, "You can't believe that," he said softly. "When I've been vulnerable and weak the only person I trusted was you." House said not seeing any resolve in Wilson. "After Stacy left and I was at my weakest, you're the only person I would allow near me, and you were the first person I told about the hallucinations." He swallowed still remembering how scared he'd been, "I admitted being an addict to you. Jesus James I risked my life because you asked me to, even though it went against all reason."

Wilson could see the fear in House's eyes; the need for reassurance from him and the beauty of it feed something deep inside him. He reached a hand up grazing his face gently, "I'm sorry, you're right, I didn't mean it. The only reason I said it was because I was angry and wanted to hurt you, can you forgive me?"

House nodded, "James, I know I've made mistakes in this friendship because I took you for granted, but I'm going to try my best not to do that as a boyfriend. I've lost you once and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that never happens again."

Wilson licked his lips as those sweet words filled his ears. "You know, it's starting to get late. It might be a good idea to get in the bed."

House looked at his watch, "It's not even ten yet," he said looking back at Wilson to notice a glint in his eyes, "oh," he said with a shy smile.

"You want to lead the way?" Wilson said unable to keep the smirk off his face at how naive House was.

House looked at the stairs and back at Wilson, "You know what, I just remembered that I forgot to lock the doors and the fire place needs to turned off, you mind?"

"Sure," Wilson said going to take care of the tasks while House slowly started to ascend the stairs with his cane.


	7. Chapter 7: The Bedroom?

House could hear Wilson starting back towards the stairs, which he wasn't even half way up and called out, "Hey did you close the garage door?"

"No, I'll get it," Wilson answered going back. House tried to go faster but had to slow back down as his leg started to disagree with his desired speed. "Hey where are you?" Wilson asked walking back from the closing the garage door.

"Could you also turn off the TV and VCR?" House yelled back.

Wilson looked up to see House a little past the halfway point on the stairs and he suddenly realized why House had wanted him to take care of all these little tasks. "Greg, we don't have to go upstairs, we can sleep down here somewhere."

"I can get up the stairs," House said back a little defensively, while climbing up another step to make his point.

Wilson wished House would let go of his pride at times, especially when it came to his leg, "I know you can, but I also know that it has to hurt like hell."

"I'll be fine, now will you turn off the TV and VCR," House said with a edge in his voice as his leg pained him.

"Yeah," Wilson said with some defeat as he left House to manage the stairs. He took his time, knowing that House would need it and grabbed the backpack along with House's pills and a glass of water in case they got thirsty. He looked up the stairs to see House about three-fourths the way up and frowned as he made his way up to him. "You alright?" he asked as he saw House with his eyes closed rubbing the leg.

House opened his eyes looking downcast, "Yeah, you should go ahead, I'll be right behind you," he said only meeting Wilson's eyes for a second before he took another painful step. He felt a bit pathetic that it had taken him a good fifteen minutes to get to what only took Wilson a couple of seconds.

Wilson quickly made it up the rest of the way. He turned on the lights and put the backpack down then got out a pill for House and started back down for him. He met him on the seventh step from the top. "Here," he requested holding the pill out for House along with the glass of water.

House took the pill and drank a couple of sips of the water then finally met Wilson's eyes. "When I designed this place I never thought there would be a time in my life I wouldn't be able to just run up and down these stairs."

"You were a kid, no one thinks about stuff like that at that age," Wilson said truthfully and grimaced as he saw House take another step and hiss through his teeth. "Let me help you," Wilson said pleadingly.

House's shoulders fell some as he thought about the offer while looking at the remaining six steps. "I can do it," he said with a tired sigh.

"I know you can, but one of the best parts about being in a relationship is that you don't have to do everything by yourself," Wilson said looking him in the eyes. House's eyes dropped from his and he nodded while catching his breath, which Wilson knew was House's way of agreeing to be helped. Wilson slipped his arm under House's and around his back, "You ready?" he asked, being sure not to push. House leaned on him and hopped his left leg up, grunting as Wilson moved up the next step. Wilson could see that House was tired from battle of the stairs and without asking he put his other arm beneath his knees and picked House up.

"Hey," House said as he was suddenly being held in Wilson's arms.

Wilson smiled nervously, "You always have called me a romantic," he said, hoping that House wouldn't throw too big of a fuss.

House half laughed and scoffed, "You really ought to put me down before you drop me and we both take a fall down these stairs."

"Don't worry about that," Wilson said climbing the rest of the stairs with House in his arms, without any issue. When they were at the top he looked at House. "If you were a good boy and ate properly then you'd probably be right, but considering you don't weigh over 170, I didn't even break a sweat."

House knew Wilson had a point as he looked at the bed, "You can put me down now."

"Before I do, promise me two things," Wilson said.

"What," House said looking a little annoyed and anxious.

Wilson's face was serious, "Promise me you'll really try to put on some weight, because in my arms you feel so light it truly does scare me."

"I'm not that..." House started looking down but was interrupted.

"Yes, you are. When's the last time you got on a scale, Greg. I wouldn't be surprised if you were under 140," Wilson said with serious concern.

House licked his lips as he looked at his knees, the last time he'd weighed himself he was 148 and that was a couple of years ago. "Eating better, I got it. What was the other thing?"

"No more hiding things from me, not from this moment forward. I understand that things happened in your past, that I wasn't apart of and I can handle learning about that over time, but from this day forward, you don't hide things from me." Wilson said swallowing.

House looked at him, "No more secrets or hiding, I promise," he said and Wilson gently lowered his legs so he could stand. House stood up, now towering over Wilson, and grabbed his tie, pulling it as he leaned his head down to kiss him. He kept it slow and soft even thought it was hard not to loose control, then rested his forehead against Wilson's as he tried to catch his breath. He moaned as Wilson nipped his throat with hungry teeth and a hot tongue. "No... no, please," he begged pushing against Wilson's chest and looking in his eyes, "lets take it slow tonight. I want you to know by the end of this if there is something here for us, or if Wednesday night was just good sex."

"But I want you so bad," Wilson groaned as his hands held onto House's boney hips.

"I want you too, and we'll have each other, but lets take it slow," House said as he took his time loosening the knot on Wilson's tie.

Wilson licked his lips, "You say that's what you want now, but when I'm slowly rocking in and out of you, you'll be begging me to go faster and harder."

House bit his lip as Wilson words brought back the intensity of him unraveling underneath Wilson. "If I do, then you can say you told me so," House said looking at him with dilated eyes.

Wilson smirked at the idea, "Fine, I'll take it slow for as long as you can take it, but when you do break down I'm going to remind you that this is what you wanted."

"Deal," House said deeply, while sliding Wilson's tie off and letting it fall to the floor.

Wilson let his right hand fall but his left hand slid up under House's shirt slowly. He could feel House's soft hairs brush through his fingers as House's stomach muscles tightened beneath them. Wilson smiled as he could already see House's cock pressing against his jeans. He slid his hand up farther watching House's face and squeezed his hard nipple. House's mouth fell as he breathed out sharply and Wilson slowly tightened his hold, pulling the nipple until it finally sprung back to House's chest while House let out a small groan. "How did that feel?" Wilson asked letting his index finger softly rub House's areola.

"Good," House said as he unbuttoned the top button on Wilson dress shirt, then his eyes met Wilson's and went back to his task. When he finally got to the bottom his softly tugged the shirt from out of Wilson's pants and continued, feeling Wilson's hard penis press through the slacks and against his hand as he worked. He looked in Wilson's eyes, then swallowed leaning down so that his head was in the crevice of Wilson's neck. He put his lips to his jugular feeling the mans heartbeat against his lips and sucked on it, reminding himself to stay in control and that he shouldn't push Wilson on the bed and ravish him. Wilson closed his eyes as his heart raced and he took panting breaths, not having to wonder to what part of his body that all the blood was rushing. House stopped the sucking to smell the soft skin on Wilson's shoulder and dragged his nose around until it was nuzzling at the base of his neck where his hair started. House softly let his scruff rub Wilson neck as he pulled the shirt off Wilson's shoulders. "You have no idea how many times I've thought about just this," House said soft and deep against Wilson's warm skin. Wilson swallowed hard as House pressed his face deeper against him and wrapped his arms firmly around him. Wilson's eyes watered some as the man hugged him, knowing that this kind of intimacy and the comfort it brought was something House rarely allowed himself to experience. House find it hard to actually end the hug, it felt like he'd held onto Wilson for hours even though he knew it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes. He let his hands fall from Wilson's torso and pulled back just enough to look in his eyes, while his hands unbuttoned Wilson's cuffs.

Wilson looked House in the eyes without hesitation but once their eyes locked he was entranced. The deep blue eyes on his were serious and moving. They held promise in them, promise to never leave him, promise to only love him, and a promise to always protect him. Wilson's mouth hung open slightly as he'd never experienced anything like it. House's eyes were all he could see, they were strong, honest and held a certain primal look in them. Then, as he felt the shirt slide off him, he realized what House was doing. He was claiming him, in every essence of the word, he'd rubbed his scent on him and marked his neck. Wilson swallowed as the eyes looked at his neck and back at him as if daring him to say it wasn't true, which he didn't, because he wanted to claim House too. He slipped both hands under House's shirt slowly sliding it up, all the while locking his eyes on House's.

House could see where this was going and ached with desire, pulling his own shirt off when it had reached as far as it could. He watched as Wilson eyed his shoulder then licked his lips, and House sat down on the edge of the bed, to make it easier for him to reach.

The willingness and want for this that House showed by sitting down, now looking up at Wilson, was remarkable. Wilson had never done anything like this but his whole body was on fire at the thought of claiming his man. He took off his undershirt and walked between House's legs, looking down at the proud, strong man below him. House kept the eye contact as he rubbed his face and chest against Wilson's chest and stomach, mixing their scents more as he wondered if Wilson would go through with it. Wilson put his hand on House's neck, pressing back firmly and House sat up straighter with hungry eyes. He leaned down letting his teeth scrape against House's salty skin and then tested the water as he slowly stared to close his jaw around the Trapezious muscle where the shoulder and back met.

House's eyes rolled back as he could feel his Wilson biting him, claiming him, accepting him. When he felt Wilson starting to easy up on the pressure it infuriated him. He wanted to be marked properly, "Don't puss out on me James," he growled and then gasped as Wilson clamped down hard on the flesh and pain mixed with feral needs making adrenaline rush through House giving him a pleasure so strong he thought he was going to loose his load right there. He panted hard as Wilson dug his teeth deeper into him and then suddenly stopped.

Wilson wasn't sure what came over him when House had demanded him to continue in the growl, but when the fog ended he tasted blood and realized he'd bitten House deep enough to break the skin. He pulled back looking at the deep teeth marks that House's soft bloody skin now wore and into the mans eye with worry and fear, but what he saw wasn't anger or pain, it was bliss and pride. Wilson was confused and pulled back from House, who's behavior he couldn't get his head around, and looked do to see House's penis pressing hard against his jeans.

House grabbed Wilson's wrist before his hand could even graze the fabric his dick was pressed painful against, "Don't, if you so much as breathed on it right now I'd pop." House said through a shaky breath with his dark eyes on Wilson.

Wilson's eye brows raised, "So you like being bitten or the pain?" He asked a little scare to hear the answer.

"Not usually, but this wasn't just any bite was it? It serves a purpose, does it not?" House said with knowing eyes.

Wilson swallowed as he looked back at his work and then to House's eye, "Yes," he answered. "But I went to far, this needs to be cleaned out and it could use a couple of stitches."

House shook his head, "No stitches, I don't want to distort it in anyway, and we can clean it later." He said letting go of Wilson's wrist and started unbuckling his belt, "We're still not done here," he said seductively.

"Greg, I'm not sure we should continue," Wilson said feeling anxious and guilty as he looked at the painful mark on House bare shoulder.

House looked up at Wilson, seeing the way he was looking at the mark. "You should be proud, unless you don't think I was worth claiming."

Wilson met House's eyes and saw the vulnerability in them, "It's the exact opposite of that, can't you see that. You deserve better than to be hurt by me."

"Oh," House said with surprise and then smiled some as he covertly continued taking off Wilson's belt, keeping his eyes on Wilson. "I'm not completely sure if I should be amused or offended. James you didn't hurt me, to have hurt me I would have to be incapable of stopping you. I allowed it to happen on purpose." He said and his eyes softened, "Don't you see what this was? James... I gave myself to you," he said and let the belt fall to the floor.

Wilson blinked as he thought about it from that perspective, and could see a glimpse of the beauty that it carried. He looked back at it, now not just seeing a bite, but the silent bond of House giving himself over to him and his own feral needs and desire to take House hard. He swallowed looking back in House's eyes and blushed some, "I guess it's pretty obvious how much I want you."

House smirked at him, "Which is why I would never allow it to be disfigured by some stitches. Now if you don't mind I have some work to do." He said and as he opened his mouth and pressed it against the crotch of Wilson's slacks, letting his tongue feel for Wilson's soft penis.

Wilson licked his lips as he stood there watching House's mouth move purposefully. He could feel the heat from it and his cock stiffened some and House's mouth moved over it more, his soft tongue running up and down it. Wilson widened his stance and House moaned loudly as his mouth covered all of Wilson's constrained organ. "Ohhh..." he groaned at how good it felt and his hand landed softly on House's head, his fingers brushing through the short salt and pepper hair, after a couple of minutes House stopped and stood up causing their bodies to be pressed against each other.

House kissed him softly as one hand took the place of his mouth and the other one lazily worked on unbuttoning Wilson's pants. Wilson started kissing back hungrily, which made House smile some, "Slowly," he reminded in a whisper against Wilson's lips then continued. He felt the button finally release and gasped as he felt Wilson's hand rub his semi-hard dick through his jeans.

Hearing House gasp was satisfying to Wilson and he smirked as one hand unbuckled House belt then smoothly slipped it out of the belt loops. He reached for the button, but instead felt warm flesh then leaned back looking down to see that House's pants had fallen to his mid-ass and hanging low in the front. Wilson looked at the sharp hipbones and sighed, "You've really got to eat better."

"Funny you say that, I have this craving to stuff my face full of meat right now," House said unzipping Wilson's slacks and fondled him nonchalantly through the thin underwear.

Wilson swallowed as he gave House's jeans a slight tug and they fell to he ground, leaving House in only his boxer briefs, socks and shoes. "What kind of meat?"

House bit his lip as Wilson rubbed his genitals through his underwear, "I could really go for a kosher sausage, you know, those long thick ones that fill you up until you pop." He said looking in Wilson's eyes while his fingers slid along his covered length.

Wilson chuckled slightly, enjoying the cheesy porno talk coming from House's mouth, "If I give you one you'll have to take it in slowly, wouldn't want you to get a tummy ache." He said with a grin.

House smirked at him as his hands moved to Wilson's hips and slipped the pants and underwear off smoothly and Wilson free erection poked his left thigh. "Is it okay with you if I dine in bed?" He asked stroking the soft skin of Wilson's circumcised penis.

"That sounds perfect," Wilson said pulled House's underwear down too. He smiled and took a step back so that he could take off his shoes and socks, then watched as House did the same thing and was a little surprised to see House was shaven clean down below. "That's new," he said looking at the work.

House swallowed as he watch Wilson, who couldn't stop staring at it, "I thought you might enjoy it more if I were better groomed."

Wilson licked his lips, "Can I feel?" he asked and glanced up to see House nod. He slipped his hand under House's hard cock, feeling the surprisingly smooth slightly redder skin of House's testicles and rolled them in his hand. "I like it," Wilson said looking at House.

House was happy he did, "I can tell," he said glancing at Wilson's cock then back at his face. "So can I finish taking off my socks while you turn off the lights."

Wilson pretended to be hurt by being asked to stop and pouted some, "I guess," he said and turned, walking way, "but I bet you'd move faster if you'd stop staring at my ass," he said and looked over his shoulder to see House grin and shyly look away. He turned off the lights but was surprised when he saw some white light softly illuminating the room and looked up to see the dark sky and stars. "Whoa," he said softly looking at the beautiful bright stars.

House was already laying in the bed looking at them, "This and the bathroom make the climb up the stairs worth it." He said seeing the moon, "It's twelve feet from each side of the peak of the roof and then twenty-four feet long. It wasn't the easiest thing to design, but it's still my favorite thing about this place."

Wilson got into the bed and laid on his back, looking at the view, "I can see why."

"It's too bad we can't see the sky in Princeton. I use to spend hours studying the sky and the different constellations of the stars when I was a kid. It's just so beautiful," House said.

Wilson looked over at House, who was laying on top of the covers, his naked body lit by the moonlight, "I can think of something even more beautiful," he said.

House looked over to ask what, but the look in Wilson's eyes answered the question before it escaped his lips. He leaned on his side and let his right hand caress James's bare chest and torso then kissed him deeply, still being sure to stay in control. When the kiss ended, he made his way down James's body at a tantalizingly slow pace, sucking and kissing the hot flesh as he went.

Wilson's hips jerked when House finally licked up the base of his achingly hard penis, "Sorry," he said between soft pants as he looked at the top of House's head. House ignored it and continued letting his tongue and mouth explore Wilson's genitals in a lackadaisical manner. Wilson looked in the sky biting his lip so hard it hurt as House kept him right on the edge of not getting enough friction to make him cum but giving him enough to keep his cock throbbing. "Fuck you and your slow pace Greg," he finally let slip after a good ten minutes of being tortured.

House was sucking on Wilson's left testicle and laughed, once again making Wilson's hips thrust up with need. He sucked while pulling away until the testicle popped out of his mouth with an actually pop sound. "You sound a bit... frustrated James, you ready to see if you can break me as you rock in and out of my hot ass?"

Wilson scoffed, "Hell no, you think I'm going to let you slowly suck me off, keeping me on the edge of an orgasm for half an hour and then not put you through the same kind of hell! Get on your back and spread them!" He demanded sitting up some.

House smirked, "It's only been fifteen minutes," he said getting into position for Wilson.

Wilson narrowed his eyes on House, "Well it felt like at least half an hour," he said as he hovered over House, then let his teeth scrape his skin and kiss the warm flesh until he was at this destination. He could feel House's eyes on him as he sucked the very tip of the semi-hard penis, not even taking in the full head, which made House groan in his throat. Wilson took his time, making sure to work and an agonizing pace but after five minutes he was faced with a problem, from this angle there was no way he could take House's massively long dick completely down his throat, he'd tried and failed three times. He looked at House and decided to change it up. "Move your hands behind your head," he said and when House complied he straddled House's body the opposite way. His still hard cock now softly hitting against House's chest and tried again. He could feel the organ filling up his mouth and tickling where he throat started, but took a deep breath and relaxed his throat then continued, until his nose was in-between House's testicles.

"Ohhh... James," House moaned, having never had someone take him fully in their mouth. He could feel Wilson slowly sliding his cock out when his throat muscles started pulsing around his head, a natural reflex to swallow. He gritted his teeth taking sharp breaths and within seconds he was outside of Wilson's hot mouth. House was impressed with Wilson's resourcefulness and his ability to control himself from getting choked on his dick. He smiled and propped himself on his elbows, kissing the back of Wilson's thighs.

"You liked that, didn't you," Wilson half asked half stated as used a hand stimulate the huge dick he was staring at.

"God yes," House said, then raised his head up some and sucked on Wilson's perineum as a way of letting him know how much he liked it.

Wilson gasped at the sensation, he could feel a warm tingle run down his dick as House continued sucking. "Are you still hungry?" He asked letting go of House's cock and using that hand to grab on of his butt cheeks and spreading it, to make his anus easy access for House.

"I thought you'd never ask," House said and started licking the hole.

Wilson's breath was a little shaky, but he started sucking and licking the red hard penis below him. Time became something of no importance to either of the men as this was no longer about a challenge of going slow because it was something they had agreed to, it was about communicating feeling through touch. They took their time because they wanted it to be better for the recipient and to make sure that this lasted as long as it could, because neither one of them wanted this night to end. Wilson slowly lifted his leg and House stopped, watch as Wilson turned around to face him. Wilson kissed him slow but hard as he let a hand slip between House's legs and rub circles softly at his opening. When the kiss was over Wilson saw House already had some lube in his hand. Wilson put some on his finger and then rubbed it against House's anxious anus that kept pulsing.

"James, don't stretch me out, the only thing I want to feel inside of me is you cock," House said softly in the room that had held no words, only soft pants and moan, for a good thirty minutes now.

Wilson looked down in House's eyes, amazed by how the stars make the already beautiful blue eyes even more beautiful. "Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you," he said as he felt House rubbing his hard dick.

"You wont, take this gift... please," House begged.

Wilson felt his penis pulse with the indication. House was giving himself to him again and to say no would be to both reject House and deny himself something deeply desired. Wilson looked at the bite that had some clotted blood on it and nodded. He took a pillow and put it under House's ass, and watched as House bent his knees and spread his legs in front of him, as Wilson rubbed lubricant on his achingly hard cock. Wilson looked at the closed hole and put the tip of his well lubricated penis against it pressing a little more firmly, then he slowly rocked against it. House licked his lips as he worked on relaxing the muscles and after some time he gasped as the tip of Wilson's head entered him, his ass felt like it was on fire in both pleasure and pain. Wilson gritted his teeth watching the mixture of emotions pass over House's face as he continued to slowly rock his hips. When the head of his cock finally was in he saw black spots and had to stop to breath, House was so tight it was both painful and exhilarating. When his eye sight was finally normal he looked to House, "Are you okay?"

House's eyes were moist, "It's like nothing I've ever experienced," he said breathing as he felt a warmth inside his entire body and the sharp pain in his ass. "No one has ever taken me like this, and no one ever will again," he said swallowing as he looked in James's eyes.

Wilson's eyes watered some as he started rocking again, trying to get the head of his penis to slip past the internal sphincter. He took his time and kissed House as he worked and when it finally made it through the threshold Greg whimpered. Wilson stopped looking at him, "Hey... you okay? Do I need to take it out?" He asked with concern, even though for him it had felt amazing.

"No," House said with pained features, "just... be still for a moment, let me get use to you being inside me," he said as he took deep breaths.

Wilson made sure to keep his hips still as he looked at Greg and wondered if it would help if he stimulated him some. He was afraid to touch Greg's penis because it was too close to the pain, so he started playing with his nipples. A couple of minutes passed as Wilson watched as the pain seemed to melt away and felt House moving his hips some to get some movement. He kissed the man and started slowly moving deeper in him as Greg grunted.

House was in awe of the entire experience of having his ass taken with out his normal warm-up; it required patience and care that James was giving to him without resentment or hesitation. He noted that as James moved, now fully inside him, that the pain eased up rather quickly and that the pain had taken his focus completely off the leg. House swallowed, "Pull it out and put it back in," he said as rubbed James's chest.

Wilson eased it out feel his head catch on both the sphincters on the way out, and once he was completely out he put some more lubricant on it before slipping his penis back in. "Oh shit, you feel so good," Wilson groaned as his cock was aching with need.

House moved his hips, causing more friction and for James's cock to push on his prostate more. James seemed to get the hint and moved all the way in and then pulled back gently, to the point of almost coming out then pressed back in smoothly. "Oh... that's good Jimmy, like that," he said panting as he was thrust into again.

Wilson put his lubed up hand on Greg's hard dick and started stroking it, keeping in time with how he was thrusting into him, which was at a hard but not fast pace. Wilson could feel Greg's hands on his hips, digging in as he was rocking in and out of him. "How's your leg?" He asked between heavy pants.

"Good... why?" House answered licking his lips.

"I was thinking about changing positions," Wilson said and thrust back in.

"Okay," House said and felt the cock gently being taken out. "How do you want me?" he asked ready to have James's dick back inside of him.

Wilson sat on his feet, his knees far apart with his thighs directly on top of his calves. "Sit like I am and then bend over some," He directed and Greg complied. Wilson got directly behind him, "Now slowly sit back down like you were," he said lining his hard cock to the opening and slipped it in.

"Oh yeah... that's better," House groaned as James's dick was pressing right into his prostate.

Wilson thrust up and Greg choked on a deep moan, "Greg..." he moaned loudly thrusting again as one hand held on firmly to Greg's hip and the other one stroked his cock. "I don't know.. how much... longer I'm... gonna last," he said brokenly as he thrust harder into Greg's ass making their testicles slap together and make a noise that made him shiver with want.

House let his hands fall to Wilson's firm thighs and swallowed, as he bent slightly forward, "It's okay, take me," he whispered.

Wilson looked at the bite mark on Houses shoulder and he's hips crashed into Greg's hard over and over again, their balls slapping as both of them panted and groaned. "I'm going to cum... I'm … gonna..." he said breathlessly against Greg's bitten shoulder.

"Please.. inside.. OHHHhhhh," House yelled as he felt James's cock swell inside him and lost it. His arms shook as they clenched into James's flesh and he felt James's hand squeeze his cock. He felt a shot of cum hit the wall of his rectum a second before he saw his own cum shoot out across the bed and his anus locked down on James's dick as his testicles and prostate emptied as James stroked his penis.

Wilson came inside Greg with a force he'd never felt before and it just kept cumming. He didn't even think and orgasm could last this long. He closed his eyes letting his head rest against Greg's back as he continued to empty his load inside him. When he was done he was exhausted and could still feel Greg's arms shaking as they were on his thighs. He gently moved his leg a little and then leaned, holding Greg to him, falling on his side with Greg. He kissed the sweaty back of his lover as he was still inside him.

House swallowed as he moved his hand to James's hips and pulled them even closer, "That was... extraordinary," he said still trying to catch his breath.

Wilson looked behind him at the clock and smiled as he nuzzled his nose against House's skin and bones, "I would think so, we came up here around ten and it's already one o'clock."

House sighed and bit his lip, "Do you know?" he asked.

"Do I know what?" Wilson asked.

House moved slowly and felt James's penis slip out of him as he turned to face James. "Do you know if what you felt was us, or just good sex?" He asked a little apprehensive.

Wilson frowned, a little hurt that Greg wouldn't already know the answer to that after what they'd shared. "It's us Greg. This..." he said, not able to think of a word that served it justice, "what we shared tonight will stay with me for the rest of my life. You claiming me, and me claiming you... I've never done anything like that. You giving yourself to me... was the most beautiful and emotional thing I've done in bed, maybe in my entire life."

House didn't know what to say as the emotion from James's words matched his own so he kissed him softly and held on to him as if his life depended on it.

"Say something," Wilson said softly against House's neck.

"I can't say it better than you did. Thank you for accepting me," House said as some tears leaked out and onto James's skin.

Wilson wrapped his arms around him holding him as he silently cried a little, "Shhh... it's okay. You're not alone anymore, I have you." He said back.

"I've been alone so long," House said more tears falling as he inhale sharply, "I was afraid no one would ever want me," he said voicing one of his deepest fears.

Wilson held on to him tighter as he felt more love for the man then he'd ever thought possible, "Well that was stupid of you. Who wouldn't want you? You're the most extraordinary person I know and I'm lucky to have you. You're mine now, remember that. You'll never be alone again, okay?" He said protectively.

House swallowed, looking him in the eyes, "I love James," he said softly.

"I know, I love you too Greg and one of these days I'll have the guts and courage to give myself to you like you did to me tonight," Wilson said with a soft smile.

House smiled back, "Well I'm a little happy it isn't tonight, because I'm exhausted."

"Ditto," Wilson said back and kissed Greg. "Should we clean up?"

House smiled at the question, "We can do it tomorrow," he said moving around until the covers where on him, "now get under here and snuggle me."

Wilson laughed as he did as he was told and had the back of Greg tucked against him. "You should come with your own warning label," he said softly in Greg's ear as he closed his eyes.

House chuckled, "Me? You're the one that drew blood."

Wilson pulled him closer, "And don't you forget it."


	8. Chapter 8: Breakfast at Gregory's

House let out a heavy sigh as his fingers dipped into the painful hole in his thigh, but when he took a deep breath he felt some hairs tickle his nose followed by the scent of James's vanilla shampoo. He smiled as he opened his eyes looking at the back of James's head, to the outside world, Vanilla was a perfect match for the mama's boy Wilson. It was normal, liked by all, and had even been proved effective at comforting people, but there was a lot more to his James than the boring, ordinary man that rest of the world saw like... House gritted his teeth as the pain from his leg ripped him way from his thought, as if reminding him that it was what had awakened him. He slowly moved away from James, not wanting to disturb him, partly because he didn't want to upset him and partly because he didn't want James to see him in pain. House laid on his back looking up through the huge sky light as he kept his lips firmly together while choking down a moan in his throat while his fingers prodded at the tender flesh. The seconds ticked away as he hoped that his muscle would relax some, then the minutes and after close to an hour of pain so bad he was sweating and breathing calculatedly he knew he'd need to get up to take a soak. He was silent as he made it over to the edge of the bed and carefully moved his right leg off the edge, then turned as he sat up letting both legs dangle off the side. He looked at the clock to see it was only 5:13 am and sighed, he would have to get in a nap sometime today. House moved to the very edge of the bed letting his left foot get firmly on the ground before delicately putting the ball of his right foot to the ground. He shift his weight some to the right leg and gasped at the pain then his eyes scanned the room for his trusty cane. Luckily he had placed it by the nightstand and grabbed it up quickly. He stood up on his left leg, letting his right lower ever so hesitantly until it too was on the ground flat, then tested putting some weight on it, the pain that shot through him as his knee started to buckle was worse than usual. He used the cane to keep himself up and grabbed the pills on the nightstand then slowly made his way to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes passed before he started to feel the muscle finally loosen and he smiled as he was once again pleased that he'd upgraded the tub to a two person jacuzzi back when Stacy and him were together. As the hot water moved in the jacuzzi he's thoughts went back to James and looked at the bite mark on his shoulder. There was still some dried blood on it so he used his rag to clean it up and smiled a the symbolic gesture James and him had shared. He'd never dreamed that James would reciprocate or that he'd do so with such an intensity, maybe James actually loved him as much as he loved him.

He let out a heavy sigh as the idea of never being alone again crossed his mind making him feel a deep warmth in his chest that seemed to make him feel whole. It had been so long since he'd even dared to let himself imagine such a world where he wasn't alone that it was a little frightening but more than anything it was exciting. He wanted to scream it from the top of mountain for all to hear, that he, Gregory House, was no longer a lone wolf and that he was in love with James Wilson. With that thought his smile faded some, Jimmy didn't want others to know. He wondered if it was possible that last night had changed his opinion on that, but he sighed in defeat, knowing it probably hadn't. One night of great sex and intimacy, no matter how amazing it had been, wasn't going to change the fact that Wilson wanted to be seen as good guy, and being homosexual didn't fit Wilson's idea of that. He swallowed as he turned off the jacuzzi and wished there was some way to change his mind.

Wilson woke up to the sun beating down on him and blinked rapidly as he set up in the bed. He smiled as the events from last night welcomed him while looking around the room. He looked around at the bed a little disappointed as he didn't see House and then looked at the clock to see it was already 9:48 am. He was a little annoyed with himself for sleeping so late, especially since he was fairly certain that House had woken up early, as he always did, with leg pain. He jumped out of bed noticing two doors and two closets with double folding doors. He went to the door closest to him to find it was locked and became curious but needed to pee so he started towards the other one.

"Your breakfast is already cold you lazy ass!" House yelled from down below as he heard James moving about up stairs.

Wilson walked over to the balcony to look down and see House already dressed and sitting on the couch with a newspaper in his hand. He frowned as the first thought that hit him was that House had walked down the stairs on his own and could have fallen, then he shook his head, did he mention breakfast? "You cooked?" he asked with surprise, since House hadn't really touched a stove since going back to work.

House looked up at him with his reading glasses on the tip of his nose. "Lord no! What do I look like, you're maid? I had breakfast delivered from the restaurant and I didn't even use your card to pay." He said with a smirk.

Wilson shook his head as he smiled, "Which means you didn't pay for it at all."

"Of course not! Have you seen how ridiculous those prices are? Whoever owns this place is making a killing off these people," House answered with a wicked smile.

Wilson laughed, "Did you at least tip the delivery guy?"

House sighed loudly in mock frustration, "You mean Juan? You know delivery drivers have names too, even if they're Mexican." He smirked as he saw Wilson roll his eyes, "Yes, I gave him a twenty."

"From my wallet I presume?" Wilson said back running his hands through his hair.

"Actually from my own wallet, and you call me an ass," House said back with mock irritation.

"Really?" Wilson said back skeptically.

House looked Wilson over, since the railing had big gaps for the supports he could see most of Wilson naked body. "You know if you keep teasing me like this I'm going to be forced to climb those stairs again and if that happens we're not getting out of the bed until tomorrow." He said with smile, "Not that I have a problem with that, I'm just letting you know."

Wilson looked confused and then it hit him that he was completely nude and his eyes darted around to see the windows behind House were open. "Jesus House, you could have said something instead of letting me flash anyone that might walk by," he said gesturing to the windows as he grabbed a shirt and held it over his privates.

"But what would be the fun in that, plus I want all the passersby to know exactly what piece of hot ass I'm getting. That way when I brag they know it's true." He said wagging his eyebrows.

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower," Wilson stated and walked off. He opened the bathroom door and was impressed by the large bathroom. It was the size of medium sized bedroom which had a huge shower with a bench that was built into it with tiles and four large rain style shower head dropping out of the ceiling of it. There was also the two person jacuzzi sitting in a corner, two separated toilets (which he made use of) with a wall in between them and shutter style doors. He walked over to the double vanity that was a good eight foot long with a mirror stretching the entire distance from the counter tops all the way to the ceiling. "Not bad House, not bad at all," he said looking around it, many of the features in it were still luxury features in a bathroom and he couldn't have imagined seeing such a bathroom back in 1978 when it was built. He slid open the glass door and for the first time since he was a young child he felt small in the shower. He noticed that on the bench there were the mini toiletries with the resorts logo on them with a rag and figured that would have to do. He smiled at the old style of the knobs and that there were four of them, one for each shower head. He turned on one, staying out of the water until it was warm then got under it and washed his hair, but decided to have on two for the rest of his shower which was quite invigorating. He kept imagining how great it would be to have sex in the shower with Greg bent down on the bench or even sitting on the edge of it with his legs draped over his shoulder and he had to wonder if that was the purpose of the built in bench in the first place. He walked out and grabbed a towel off one of the hooks by the shower making his way to the vanity and stopped a he saw his hard on in the mirror. It wasn't like he didn't know it was there, it was just he'd never really seen himself sporting one in a mirror before and his hand stroked it some which for some reason he found exotic. He took a step back to get a better view of himself and noticed the dark hickey that House had left on him which made him stoke himself some more and as he looked at the mirror seeing his dilated eyes and his hand moving on his hard cock he felt both naughty and sexy at the same time. He stopped himself from continuing reluctantly but smiled knowing that even though jacking off in front of the mirror was pretty good, that sharing it with Greg would be better. He got dressed quickly, 'forgetting' to put on his underwear and ran down the stairs. "Hey," he said casually walking to the kitchen slowly.

House of course had looked up when he came running down the stairs. He swallowed as he took at Wilson wet hair and the way his shirt was sticking to his torso with hard nipples, and then his eyebrows shot up as his gaze lowered to see the obvious hard on that was pressed against James's jeans. "Hey," he said watching closely at the way Wilson moved, especially his rear end and decided to join him in the kitchen.

Wilson found the foam container on the counter, and before he could say anything he saw a plate appear to the side of it.

"Is this what you needed?" House said in a deep soft voice as his body, ever so slightly brushed against James.

Wilson smiled knowing that Greg hadn't meant that nearly as innocently as it would have sounded to anyone listening. He wanted to play this game with Greg though, he wanted to see which one of them would let in first. "Why thank you, it's nice of you to give me a hand," he said looking over his shoulder at Greg who smirked back at him.

House loved games, especially ones he knew he could win. "Well that's what friends are for right? Anything else you would like me to help you with?"

Wilson's mind went to a very naughty place of a moment and then he shook his head smiling, "Not unless you have a blow dryer, it just feels weird to have my head this wet." He said and put the food on the plate.

House took a step back and leaned back against the counter as James put his food in the microwave. "Jimmy, I think you forgot something," he said looking at James's crack.

"What?" Wilson said looking back and suddenly his cheeks blushed as he already knew what Greg was going to say.

"Your underwear," House said innocently with winning smile.

Wilson turned even redder as the words left Greg's lips. "Oh I didn't forget, sometimes I just like to go commando," he said back hoping to play it cool.

House shook head and tisked, "Now lying is a bad bad thing to do. You wouldn't want to get a spanking, would you?" He said with knowing look. "As much as I've seen of you're ass over the years I would know if you ever went commando and you don't. You usually even sleep in your underwear."

Wilson stood up taller, "Maybe you're wrong, maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do."

House thought about that some and let his fingers glide gently over where James had bit him on the shoulder, "Maybe I don't, but tell me Jimmy, why go commando today of all days?"

Wilson eyes were still locked on the place he'd bit Greg on the shoulder, "Can I see?" He asked with concern.

House pulled his shirt off with one fluid motion and he frowned as James's eyebrows knitted together and his hand hesitantly touched the mark as he grimaced at it. "It's fine," House said in a commanding way, not liking the look of guilt of regret on James's features about something that had meant so much to him.

Wilson met Greg's eyes and could tell instantly that he'd offended him by his actions. "It just looks like it hurts is all and you're already in pain so much of the time," he tried to explain while looking at the dark bruises surrounding it and the impression of his teeth on Greg's skin. House pulled back from James and put back on his shirt then turned to leave but Wilson put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. He'd seen the hurt in Greg's eyes before he turned. "I love you and I don't regret the meaning it holds, just that it had to hurt. Don't take it the wrong way," Wilson said meaningfully.

House turned around to face him, "I don't even notice it over the constant throbbing in my leg. It isn't hurting me and I don't like you acting like it shouldn't have happened. For once in you're life you let go of the control and allowed yourself to express something that I think was pretty amazing, but you don't see that when you look at it, you see guilt. Maybe it doesn't mean to you what it meant to me, maybe you're changing your mind about all of this again."

Wilson swallowed, even though Greg's face looked calm he'd heard a slight shake in his voice and knew he was more scared than irritated. "How could you think that after last night I would do that?"

House sighed, "I don't know James, I thought last night was incredible, but I thought the same thing about Wednesday night, but evidently that was just you comforting a friend." He said bitterly while keeping his face composed.

Wilson was starting to go from sympathetic to frustrated fast, "I got scared! Look it up in your dictionary, it's one of those feeling that normal human being have. I would give you some example but the kind of things that scare most people don't even seem to faze you, like being told you're going to be fired, or doing risky procedures that could kill someone, or riding a motorcycle above the speed limit on icy roads. Sorry I'm not an emotionless bastard like you!" He yelled spitefully and regretted it as he saw House face become stone cold.

House looked him in the eyes, after opening up to James over the last months and even more over the last couple of days the words that usually would have rolled off of him like a drop of water on a duck, now seemed to chill him to the bone. "Nice," he said and walked back over to the couch and sat down.

Wilson sighed as he watch Greg walk away from him. The microwaved beeped letting him know that he'd never gotten his food out and he opened it looking at the food with little interest. He wasn't nearly as hungry as he had been two minutes ago. He ate silently at the table, looking over to House who was looking though the newspaper. When he was done he rinsed off his plate and put it in the dishwasher, and threw away his foam container. He slowly walked over to the couch to see House ignoring him with his right leg propped up on the coffee table. "You mind if I sit down," he asked hoping to get an idea of how mad House was at him.

"Do whatever you want," House said not even glancing up at him.

Wilson sighed as he knew avoiding the conversation would only make things worse. "I didn't mean it."

"Great," House said back with no interest as he kept looking at the paper.

Wilson wanted to throw that stupid paper away so they could have a real conversation, but figured that since he was the one that had taken things too far he needed to play on House's terms. "I know you've been trying to open up ever since rehab, and honestly you've been doing a really good job. A year ago if I'd called you that it would have been true, but it isn't anymore."

House looked at him from around the side of the paper and decided that it was a true apology. "It's fine, we're good," he said back honestly. He knew even though the words had cut him, that he'd done more than enough over the years to have deserved them.

Wilson put a hand on House's left leg, "You sure," he asked and Greg nodded giving him a half smile. Wilson smiled back and sighed loudly, "You were right, I never go commando."

House put down the paper finding this topic far more interesting. "Which brings me to the question you never answered, why today?"

Wilson blushed some, "It's embarrassing."

House grinned, "Well don't stop there, now you really have me peeked."

"I kind of got horny thinking about you in the shower this morning and..." Wilson was cut off.

"You were thinking of all the different positions we could 'do it' on the built in bench," House said with a smirk.

Wilson scoffed with a smile, "You did put the bench in there for that, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, well that and I thought it would be useful when I had a hangover, but mainly for kinky sex." House explained with smirk.

"Anyway, I thought that if I showed up commando that I might... we might... you know," he said losing his nerve to say it.

House smiled knowing exactly what James had thought would happen and even though the idea of have a sexual escapade with James was something he wanted to do, he knew it wasn't something he needed to do. They had taken a long weekend to talk and work through things. "I'm scare too." He said softly looking at James.

Wilson nodded a little surprised that both of their clothes were still on or that House wasn't giving him hell about not actually saying the word 'sex'. "I know."

House shook his head sadly, "I don't think you do. James, I've wanted this for most of our relationship. I've seen you get married twice in that time and divorced three times. I lost Stacy because at first I didn't know how to forgive her for breaking my trust in her and then I pushed her away because I knew I couldn't handle it if she left me again. Right now in my life I don't have much. I have just started to believe I might can trust Nolan, lost the small friendship I had in Cuddy, and my mother and me never have and probably never will be close." He sighed and looked down, "I broke before Mayfield and I've been scrambling to try and put back pieces of myself I'd forgotten about or didn't even know existed and you've been the glue James, if I lose you... I don't know what will happen." He said glancing over at him and then back down at the carpet. "It scares the shit out me, but if I didn't tell you how felt, if I didn't fight for this, then I'd be ignoring a lot of big issues that I need to work on to get better, like trust, commitment, and opening myself up for the chance at something better."

Wilson was stunned for a moment, House was actually initiating a deep conversation about emotions. As much as he'd always wanted for them to share talks like this he found that now that it was here he afraid, afraid that he would say the wrong thing and House would close back up like the vault he'd been so long. He felt like he was walking on egg shells as he thought about what he should say back.

House sighed looking over at Wilson anxiously, "Just tell me what you're thinking, honesty is all I really need from you right now."

Wilson swallowed, "Alright, honestly.. I've been waiting for years for us to be able to have deep conversations like this, but I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing and ruining it."

House smiled some and turned so he what facing Wilson better. "We took this long weekend so we could really talk about things between us and I think that's really important. There are a lot of things I know I need to share with you, things I should have shared with you a long time ago and even though I'm not really good at this yet, I'm going to try the best I can not to push you away or lock you out anymore, even if the new part of our relationships doesn't end up working out. You don't have to be afraid to talk to me, just be honest, with yourself and me."

Wilson smiled back, "Yeah. Well I never knew I meant that much to you, to be honest I never really thought you needed anyone. You've made it though some really hard things and I'm ashamed to say that I wasn't always there for you during those times. It didn't help that you seemed to push me away or refused to talk about what was going on, but as your friend I still shouldn't have left you alone. I'm not sure if it was because I felt useless or because I afraid I couldn't handle watching you drown in front of me. I just know that it was pointless for me to leave you because I worry about you just as much from the sidelines as I did when I was standing beside you." He said with a sad smile.

House sighed, "Only you would worry about someone like me. Why do you care so much?"

Wilson thought about that, "I don't know, I guess it's because I've always felt a need to help people and I like being needed. It makes me feel useful." He looked down, "My bother, Danny, he always needed me and I used to act like it bothered me, which it did at times, but for the most part I loved knowing that I was one of the only people he would come to."

House chewed his lip some, "Do you think that's the reason we've been friends so long, because you're one of the only people I trust and will come to?"

"I think that's part of it, but it isn't just that. You're not boring, you're different from anyone I've ever met. You are blunt and harsh about the things that most people handle tenderly, and on the things that most people are more blunt about you talk in code and use subtle gestures. You act erratic and out of control at times, but you aren't. Everything you do is calculated, sometimes I can figure out the reasons and sometimes I can't." Wilson could see that Greg looked a little relieved, "You said that for once in my life I let go of the control and that you thought it was amazing, but have you ever let go of the control Greg?"

House looked down, "I let go of my control in Mayfield."

"I'm not talking about letting up on your stubbornness, I'm talking about letting your emotions out, raw and unedited," Wilson said softly.

House swallowed as he looked James. "When I was a child, if I cried or got upset, I wasn't comforted, I was punished, same thing if I got too happy or excited and started getting obnoxious."

"By you're father?" Wilson asked and Greg nodded. "How did he punish you?"

House looked down and took a deep breath letting it out slowly, "Ice baths, making me sleep out side, taking away meals for the day; things like that. It seemed worse when I was younger, I'm not sure if that was because it happened more often then or if I just became use to it over the years."

"So he abused you, even when he wasn't drunk?" Wilson both asked and stated.

"Yes," House said in a strained whisper as he look up to meet James eyes, "but he never actually hit me unless he was drunk."

"Of course, because that would make him a real bastard," Wilson said sarcastically. "Forcing a child to sleep out side, or go hungry, or into a bone chilling ice bath is that bad at all, he was taking it easy on you."

House frowned, "That's how he always made it sound, the things he threatened to do when I got into trouble..." he swallowed as he looked away. "It could have been a lot worse."

Wilson sighed sadly as he could see Greg's eyes glaze over and could only imagine what John's cruel words would have been. He thought about asking what his father threatened but didn't want to push this first talk too far, instead he decided it might be best to share something too. "My childhood wasn't perfect either," he said to see Greg look at him with wide fearful eyes, "it wasn't anything like what you went through, but it wasn't as perfect as it looked."

House scooted closer and put a cool hand on James's warm one, "Parents always screw up their children, what did yours do to you?" he asked softly.

Wilson noticed how cold Greg's hand was, especially since it was warm in the cabin and then it hit him, the fight/flight response. He'd realized it must been to hard for Greg tell him what his childhood had been like, but having proof at how scared he'd been saddened him and yet made him hopeful at how much he was trying. Wilson felt a little silly, since his secret wasn't nearly as bad, "My parent's fought a lot when we where younger, they tried to quite so we wouldn't hear, but I did. It started when Danny was around two because that's when it really started to become clear that Danny wasn't normal. They started taking him to doctors and when he was diagnosed with Autism my parents couldn't decide what they should do. My mother kept trying to talk my father into taking him to a place that could care for him better, because she couldn't handle watching every step he made and watching me and George at the same time, not to mention doing things like laundry and cooking. My father said that she wasn't trying hard enough, and that he wasn't going to send one of his children away just because they were different. My parents even split up for a year when I six and Danny was three, they pretended that nothing was wrong and my dad would say that my mother was gone taking care of distant family members, but when she would pick us up and keep us it was clear that she wasn't." He said and smiled some as Greg gave his hand a little squeeze, "When my mother returned they decided to place Danny in a 'special' school, that he started at age four. My mother also didn't want us telling anyone about Danny outside of family members. She said other wouldn't understand and that other children would make fun of us, so that it was best to just not talk about him. The fighting stopped, at least from what I saw and heard. I resented having to keep him a secret though, because I wanted to talk about Danny, he was my brother and I loved him. I guess I was around ten when they started taking him to more doctors because it didn't seem like the medication he was on was helping that much and then another doctor ran some tests and said the reason that the medication were not working was because Danny wasn't Autistic, he was suffering from a form of Schizophrenia."

"Wow, so his Schizophrenia was very early onset, that's really rare," House said intrigued by the diagnoses.

Wilson scoffed with a smile, "Well I'm glad to know you understood the point of the story."

House moved his hand under James's and laced his finger in between his so they were holding hands. "I'm paying attention," he said. "Your parents fought and almost got divorced because of the stress of having a child who required more attention and special care. Your mother left and came back, but with her came the rule of keeping Danny a secret and they took him to a different school and his true disease wasn't diagnosed until he was around seven." He said casually.

Wilson rolled his eyes with irritation at how Greg didn't seem to think it was a big deal and pulled his hand from his. "You know what, never mind. It's nothing, your problems are the only ones that matter."

House looked at him with confusion, "What's that suppose to mean? I was listening, I made one small comment and you accused me of not paying attention, I then gave a summary of what you said and now you're mad at me?" He asked skeptically.

"You just don't get it, I know it isn't something as bad as my father beating the crap out of me in drunken stupors but it effected me Greg, it was important to me," Wilson said with frustration.

House swallowed and looked away, "I'm not an idiot, you know that right," he said softly.

Wilson sighed, "It's not about smarts House," he stopped as he saw Greg close his eyes and frown, "Greg," he corrected and continued, "it's about feelings."

House scoffed as he looked at him, "And what? You think I'm not human, that it's beyond me to understand feelings just because I have a problems expressing how I feel?"

Wilson was taken a little off guard, "I'm not saying you don't have a basic understanding, it's just I don't think you have a deeper understanding and you don't know how to empathize."

House laughed some, "You're," he closed his mouth looking away as he shook his head some and laughed.

"I'm what?" Wilson said getting more irritated.

"You're so full of it!" House said smiling some, "You think you're so good with emotions and that I'M the one that doesn't look for DEPTH." He said and could see that James was getting pissed. "You want me to do a rudimentary psychoanalysis of what I took from what you told me about your childhood?"

"Sure, be my guest," Wilson said back with a smug smile.

House hated how smug James looked. "First I'm starting with your parent's relationship. They fought and then split up for year, so what do you do? You grow up and decide to never fight with your wives, just pretend everything is fine and if they try to start a fight you refused to argue with them. It's quite the little circle you created for yourself, because by trying to avoid conflict you created only more conflict. Also I believe that the fight's you overheard your parents having is a mirror to your internal conflicts. The soft caring side of you verses the keeping up appearances part of you, usually they work together well, but if they start work against one another then appearances will always win."

"That's not true, I don't turn my back on the people I care about because of appearances, and I'm not afraid of conflict, I fight with you all the time," Wilson said back with anger as he felt a prickle of fear.

"Oh yes, you'll fight with me, but that's because you never saw me as anything but a friend, and look at us, we're still together because we fought and argued." House pointed out as he saw Wilson swallow. "And just because you don't want to admit that appearances mean so much to you that you'll hide or turn away from those you care about, doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Well tell me then, how does being friends with you help MY reputation," Wilson asked bitterly.

House gave him a sad smile, "Because I'm the cold heartless ass, remember. Being friends with me practically makes you a Saint, because I'm such a horrible person. It's like the night before Christmas Eve when Tritter was poking his nose in my business and I came and saw you at work. I could tell when you first saw me that you were worried, that you cared, but did you help me? No, you refused to even get me something to help me stop throwing up, you would hardly even look at me."

Wilson's lip twitched, "I was trying to help you, I knew you needed rehab and you just refused to see that."

"I needed a friend!" House barked.

Wilson scoffed, "As I recall, I asked you if might want the company of a friend over pills and you just walked out. Don't even try to put that on me, all you cared about then was getting high."

House's eyebrows shot up, "Is that why you think you found me a puddle of my own vomit barely breathing?"

"Of course it is," Wilson responded.

"Wow, I knew you weren't a genius but I never thought you were that stupid." House said looking him in the eyes. "Tritter physically hurt me and intimidated me during his exam, that's why I left the thermometer in him, which is why he had such a hard on for me, which I would have told you, but you never asked. Then you ratted me out when it started to effect your reputation and you convinced Cuddy to back you're play by cutting off my Vicodin cold turkey, even though you know how dangerous that was, yet you didn't even check in on me. I finally came to you BEGGING..." his voice dropped off as he took a deep breath and continued, "begging you to at least help me to keep something down and you walked away," he said softly.

Wilson felt guilty but shook his head, "You weren't there to get something to help your stomach, you were there looking for opiates, and as I recall you found them and had the high of your life."

House frowned, "Until that day, I'd only taken opiates for my pain, but that day... yeah. I took them to also numb myself up because the one person I loved and trusted above anyone else had left me and didn't even look back over his shoulder." He said with so much hurt in his voice it sounded painful. "And when you made you're offer to spend time with me, I was still hurting so I didn't respond. But I thought you'd stop by, and when you didn't... I knew."

"Knew what?" Wilson asked softly as he put a hand on Greg's arm.

"That you could never love me as much as I loved you... because I couldn't have left you like that, so I took the rest of the pills." House said then swallowed hard before looking away.

Wilson was starting to make some connections that really scared him, "How many times have you... attempted suicide?" He asked hesitantly.

House's head fell some and his shoulders slumped while he still refused to look at James. "I think we've done enough talking for now."

Wilson's panic rose and he got up and moved in front of Greg, "How many times were because of me?"

House felt a tingle as his eyes watered up some and he quickly looked down, "I was weak and I'm pathetic," he said with shame.

"No, you aren't," Wilson said as he squatted in between Greg's legs and kissed him softly, "I am," he whispered at the end of the kiss while looking in Greg's eyes. "I was more worried about my reputation then being your friend, but I want you to know I tried to back out of my deal with Tritter. I told him I wouldn't testify and he said he'd arrest me for hindering an investigation, to which I told him that you were a better doctor and it was better I be the one arrested than you, and he said we'd both be. I know that doesn't excuse what I did, but I want you to know that I tried to fix it after seeing how bad off you were." He swallowed as he let his thumb stroke Greg's cheekbone gently, "I was an idiot for not seeing through you, I of all people know that appearances are never what they seem, and yet I only saw the cold emotionless man you projected to be, or maybe it was all I allowed myself to see because if I admitted that there might be more then I'd have to admit how much I'd hurt you over the years. I'm so sorry Greg. Nothing I did was ever intended to hurt you; to be honest I never put much thought into how my actions could effect you, but things are different now. I love you."


End file.
